Game, Set, Match
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: House and Cuddy are competitve by nature, who will end up on top? :P This has House/Cuddy and Wilson/OFC smut! Hence the M rating. REVIEW please! COMPLETE! Note: This was my first story ever.
1. Let The Games Commence

_This is my first ever story. I am a big House/Cuddy shipper I have just never been brave enough to write fiction. Please review I need to know if my writing is any good and if you would like me to continue. Alongside this reviews make me happy :) (and I wouldn't dream of hunting you down and beating you with a big stick if you didn't review...or would I?)._

**Chapter One: The Game Commences**

You think of something to make me miserable, I think of something to make you miserable: it's a game! And I'm going to win, because I got a head start. You are already miserable.

-With those words she laid down a challenge.-


	2. The Embers Ignite

_Ok the first proper chapter. Hope you enjoy:) don't forget to review. Oh yeah forgot to say… House is not mine (if he was i wouldn't be writing for free) and quotes from the show belong to, well, to the show :)_

**Chapter Two: The Embers Ignite**

Her eyes inches from his, she smirked, swung her dark, flowing curls over her shoulder and proceeded to strut out the room, her ass swinging back and forth with the kind of hypnotic effect that could only be achieved when it was accompanied by a woman on a mission.

House was snapped out of his trance when Cuddy came to a halt, he couldn't hear what she were saying, but he watched as Wilson tried to engage Cuddy in conversation; she cut him down in a matter of seconds, rendered him speechless and then proceeded charge down the corridor with a speed House wouldn't have believed possible in 3 inch heels if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

He left her office in his usual uneven manner and attempted to sneak past Wilson, whose eyes were currently still focused on Cuddy's quickly retreating back. The cane however made sneaking a rather impossible process.

Cuddy's office door swung shut with a bang, Wilson's eyes snapped into focus and he swung round; his sandy gaze quickly located the cause of the signature sound of hard wood thumping against the floor. He began to walk towards House, 'Do you have a thing for her? The only people who can get to you' –

House spun round, cutting Wilson off mid flow,

'No!' he stated 'There is not a thin line between love and hate. There is, in fact, a Great Wall of China with armed sentries posted every 20 feet between love and hate.'

After the snappy reply House turned round and raced for the elevator reaching it minutes before Wilson. He watched as House stabbed the close button with his cane.

Wilson slowed, admitting defeat, as the doors slowly slammed shut. In the inch crack before the metal doors blocked House from view he could have sworn he saw his friend smirk and the slight wiggle of his fingers as he waved goodbye.

...(inside the elavator)...

House leant against the walls of the elevator as it rose upwards; he popped his pill into his mouth and sighed.  
Wilson's words echoed in his mind as he pondered on the previous argument between him and Cuddy.

Was love and hate really as distant as he originally believed, every time he converses with Cuddy the feeling of fire, frustration and occasionally rage are always accompanied by an unknown sensation, well maybe not unknown, but a sensation which House chose to ignore, it was unwelcome and unwanted, he believed it had died with his leg but by the looks of things Cuddy was relighting that spark with the flame which she ignited every time they argued and the more he acknowledged it the brighter the Embers seemed to glow.


	3. Internal Conflicts

_Sorry about the typing errors. I check my work over and over and still always miss something, it's frustrating! I noticed some after I had posted it, which was annoying as it's difficult to edit them once the stories up, the top message was done quickly and as it was brief I neglected to read it. Sorry. I will read them as thoroughly as I can and try not to miss anything. Thanks for the reviews; they gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling! Hope you like the next chapter!...keep reviewing, i don't want to come down from my high anytime soon :)_

**Chapter Three: Internal Conflicts**

Cuddy whirled round the corner and shut the door behind her. She was meeting a potential donor in less than 10 minutes and House already had her all riled up. God that man was infuriating. She never lets him see the effect he has on her.  
The anger and frustration, how her blood pressure rises to uncontrollable levels, he's not good for my health, she thought. An oxymoronic comparison to what a doctor truly should be, she laughed, he would probably be the one to make a person sick and then be the one to save their life, it must be difficult to decide whether to thank the man graciously or beat him with his own stick; with the way Cuddy felt right now the latter was looking very attractive.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, in, out, in, out, once she felt the stress leak from her muscles she straightened up, brushed herself down and strolled calmly from the room.

She wandered back down to her office, halting briefly when she noticed a young middle aged woman perched on the edge of a chair in front of her desk. Standing behind a pillar, with the pretence of scanning over some files, she watched as the woman flung her sleek blond hair from her eyes and twisted it into a bun.  
There was clearly no disturbance in her office; the woman wasn't conversing with anyone and her eyes were glazed over as if she was in a world of her own.  
House had presumably left. Thank god!

She scanned the clinic just in case. A riled up Cuddy, a House aiming to make her miserable and a potential donor currently having the best seat in the house to watch any commotion on the clinic floor was a recipe for disaster. Once Cuddy had ensured the grounds were clear and House missile free she placed the files back into there correct slots and slowly walked towards her office.

…………………..

The Woman's eyes quickly snapped into focus as Cuddy strolled into the room, she greeted the woman with a quick handshake and a smile. 'Dr Cuddy?' the woman asked, Cuddy nodded, 'Please, call me Lisa, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Faye'.  
'Oh call me Lindsey everybody does', Cuddy nodded again and directed Lindsey to her sofa.  
She called through to her receptionist and asked for her to make some coffee for their guest.

…………………..

The coffee was fowl, the new receptionist had only been there for a week and hadn't yet mastered the coffee machine, the old one having left when House decided to play a practical joke on her, she had only been here a month, the one before that 3 weeks and the one before…well you can see a pattern emerging

They discussed the hospital, what it could achieve with this new donation, an expansion of the oncology unit, some extra nursing staff and doctors in the ER and clinic, maybe even purchase a new MRI machine as the current one was always being used to its full capacity. Truth be told, either she got a new one or some patients were going to be extremely unhappy, she neglected to mention the unhappiness would be caused, not by not being able to get an appointment as expected but because their appointment had been stolen by either House or one of his minions.  
The new MRI machine would mean that there was no need for House to revert to appointment robbery or (if he continued to steal appointments to make her life difficult, which sounded very much like something he would do)it would give her the opportunity to rearrange these patients appointments quickly and deal with House in a manner which she deemed fit without having a fuming patient on her back demanding that she fire him.

Cuddy had suggested giving the prospective donor a tour of the hospital grounds and facilities. Lindsey had graciously accepted and they were just strolling passed the diagnostics department when Lindsey halted outside the conference room. 'Who's that?'  
'That's all of the diagnostic department, Chase, Foreman and Cameron are the interns training under Doctor House; that's the man writing symptoms down on the white board' she elaborated, encase Lindsey was confused about who doctor House was.  
'He's quite hansom, isn't he?' Lindsey was looking through the glass, directly at House.  
'Who?' Cuddy guessed who she was referring to but need confirmation, after all hansom was not a common adjective used in relation to House; the common ones not being so complementary.  
'Doctor House'. She confirmed.

Thin lines appeared across Cuddy's forehead as she frowned, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she looked back at House; she was attempting to see him through this woman's eyes; the fact she had never experience House's harsh tongue or quick comebacks were going to have a detrimental effect on the way Lindsey viewed him i.e. it was going to be based purely on looks. If not, Cuddy thought, some of those other less complimentary words would probably come into play.

Her gaze took in his tall, lean figure as her eyes slowly travelled upwards, she studied the contours of his face and his three day growth of stubble; it gave house a rugged, rough appearance.

The edges of her mouth flickered upwards as she realised how his exterior reflected his internal journey. Over the last few years, in which he had allowed his harsh personality to engulf him and cover any remnant of his old self, the stubble had grown and been allowed to cover any of House's smooth exterior in little pepper coloured pin pricks.

She stared for a few moments longer; for some unknown reason she was unable to tear her eyes from his face. She allowed herself to get lost in the ocean blue of his eyes, foreign waves of emotion crashing over her.

In her daze her thoughts went unchecked, 'yeah she thought House is hansom'. As though he'd heard this thought House's head snapped up, his startling blue eyes locking on to hers, triggering an unwelcome sensation of drowning.  
She subconsciously took a step back, feeling unnerved by the recent reflection she'd allowed to slip so easily, House, hansom? Never! He was a narcissistic pain in the arse and they were the only words she would be using to describe him from now on.

Her eyes flickered over to Lindsey as she replied, 'I can't see it myself….Oh wait! If I squint and turn my head to the side, I can kind of see what you mean'. Lindsey, mimicking the gesture, smiled, 'kind of hard position to maintain' she sniggered 'and you might receive a few funny looks'. Cuddy had already discovered that Lindsey had a sense of humour and responded well to jokes; this knowledge relaxed her enough to crack this one without it being a flaw on her professional exterior.

House had been watching this development with interest; as Lindsey's attention returned to the inside of the conference room House's eyes flickered across to meet hers and he smiled. Cuddy felt a stab of jealousy. Huh? She panicked, jealousy? No, confusion, I mean he never smiles at anyone, let alone a prospective donor, his aim is to make me miserable, not to help me.

He is making me miserable though, she thought, he is giving someone else the smile that I wish I could receive, Cuddy shook her head to dislodge the thought and forced it to the back her mind, her face remained passive and devoid of emotion throughout the whole process and she just turned to Lindsay, plastered a smile back on her face and asked if she would like to proceed to the Oncology department, Lindsey nodded and with one backward look at House, started to walk.

Cuddy clattered after her, the click of her heels echoing round the hall. She slowed, and chanced a brief glanced over her shoulder; House had turned back to his ducklings and returned to the differential diagnosis, she felt the disappointment flow through her body that he wasn't watching her leave, however, she could have sworn in the last few seconds, as she swung her head round to the front once again, that a pair of ocean blue eyes flickered over, coming to rest on her retreating back as she headed after Lindsey.


	4. Inviting Impact

_Samanthaon: Thanks for your reviews! Originally I wasn't going to have Lindsey as a proper character but after you said you liked her and wanted her to remain in the fic I sat down today and wrote this chapter, so as to develop her character further. I am very fond of Lindsey now and am certain she shall stay._

_Steeldust-01__: After you begged for an update and said that you adored my story it made me very happy so I dedicated today to writing a new chapter._

_This is an addition to some later chapters which are already written, I will have to go over them and add Lindsey and Wilson in the scenes but anything to keep my reviewers happy! FYI: Wilson is recently separated in this chapter _

_This was difficult to start off but after the first paragraph or so I got into it and really enjoyed writing this chapter….hope you enjoy reading it to! _

_Flit x_

……………………………

**Chapter Four: Inviting Impact **

The tour around the Oncology department was uneventful, Cuddy and Lindsey were just rounding the corner when they collided with a rather ruffled Wilson; files went flying and dispersed themselves across the hallway.

'Oh God! I'm so sorry' Lindsey gasped as she stooped down to try and gather the papers off the floor.

'Its fine don't worry about it', Wilson bent down to help.  
Cuddy watched the commotion from a distance, she took in Wilson's untidy appearance and her eyes scanned the surrounding area trying to discover the nurse responsible, her eyes settled on a tall, but slightly rounded young blond, whose face currently sported a scowl as her eyes had zeroed in on Lindsey clearly giving her the once over.

Cuddy smiled, the nurse obviously regarded Lindsey as a competitor; then again so would she; Lindsey was stunning, she had a slim but curvaceous figure, her flowing blond hair, which Cuddy had seen in all its glory earlier, gave her an innocent appearance but her startling green eyes drew you in, the amount of expression reflected in them was powerful and her smile was enough to make Cuddy lose the power of speech let alone any unsuspecting male.  
House thought she was beautiful.

The sensation of jealousy returned, along with the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as House leaked once again into her thoughts. She let her eyes flick briefly back to Lindsey, No! Not House's type she assured herself, before allowing them to rest once more on the nurse who was no longer even giving the pretence of being uninterested with what was happening on the floor. She was openly glaring, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

Cuddy wandered if she was going to come over and do something drastic. Her eyes lifted to Cuddy's, whose eyebrows rose in a questioning manner. When the nurse realised her boss had been watching her with interest she blushed at her obvious lack of discretion, grabbed a folder and hurried off in the direction of the clinic.

Cuddy stifled a laugh as her eyes shot skyward and she shook her head in exasperation, he never learns. She returned her thoughts to the dance taking part on the floor of PPTH and looked back just in time to see Wilson and Lindsey's hands collide as they both lunged for the last piece of paper.

'Sorry' Lindsey said again,

'Honestly its fine' Wilson replied with a smile, Lindsey looked up at him and reciprocated his smile with one of her own, uh oh Cuddy thought, that's going to knock him off his feet; She was right, Wilson was rendered speechless, he just continued to stare as Lindsey giggled and brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

During the commotion she had become quite dishevelled and her hair had begun to fall from her organised bun framing her face. 'Here let me help' Cuddy said a little loudly so as to break Wilson from his trance, she bent down and grabbed the last piece of paper handing it to Wilson, who still hadn't managed to tear his eyes from Lindsey.

'Lindsey Faye, this is our head of Oncology Dr James Wilson',

'Pleasure to meet you' Wilson said as he held out his hand,

'Likewise' Lindsey said still smiling, she grasped Wilson's hand and shook it briefly Cuddy noticed that Wilson obviously didn't want to let go.

'Um' he hesitated, 'err, members of the Diagnostics department are going out for a few drinks tonight'

Here we go Cuddy thought.

'and I was wondering if you would like to join us, its just in celebration of one of House's patients being discharged today. They managed to find the right diagnosis just in the nick of time...not without my help of course.'

Cuddy began to laugh internally, of course.

'I'd love to' Lindsey replied, 'will Lisa be coming to?'

'She's certainly welcome to come, although normally she's too busy'

'Come on Lisa you've got to come' Lindsey pleaded

'Well Wilson's right I normally am here until some god forsaken hour dealing with paper work' her professional exterior was still present, still pushing for the donation money but Cuddy was pretty certain that this was a done deal, Lindsey seemed to be sold on PPTH already and by the looks of things many of its male staff members too.

'But I'll make an exception this once', even if its just to come and watch Wilson and make sure he behaves himself, she thought, and House too, after all he will be there as well.

Cuddy shook her head; House seemed to be forever haunting her thoughts today, why did she care if he was present tonight not; or if he took an interest in Lindsey.  
She had been constantly trying to reassure herself for the last half hour that Lindsey wasn't House's type but with no avail, she still felt threatened.

She sighed internally there must be an explanation for these feelings she was experiencing and it had nothing to do with any form of attraction towards the man who was at this current moment putting all his efforts into making her life miserable.

Not quite what the worlds best relationships are based on, arguments, confrontation, and clear outward hatred, though internally she wasn't quite sure how she felt, oh well she thought, she'll find a reason soon enough, whether it's the truth or a manufactured one to make her feel better she didn't know and quite frankly didn't care, if it made her feel better and would put these weird feelings to rest, that's all she was worried about.

'Great' Lindsey said 'what time?'

'Were meeting in the foyer at 6 o clock tonight'

'Brilliant, see you then'

'Ok, bye' Lindsey waved at Wilson as she watched him go.  
Cuddy leant over her shoulder and whispered 'have you got your eye on all my staff?... Your going to rock the boat there, you do realise that Dr Wilson and Dr House are best mates'

Lindsey snorted 'you think either of them are interested?'

Cuddy eyes widen in shock 'serious question? Judging by the reaction you got just then I would say, yeah, at least one of them is interested' and I hope its only one she silently finished. 'Now back to the donation, would you like to return to my office and discuss it further?'

Lindsey laughed 'I think the donation is clear cut don't you, I love the hospital, the departments are fantastic, and' she whispered 'being a donator gives me a very valid reason for returning in the future.'

The feeling of foreboding settled in Cuddy's stomach, she wasn't sure if she wanted Lindsey returning on a regular basis.  
She shook her head to dislodge any unwanted emotion, she liked Lindsey and she wasn't going to allow any foreign feelings get in the way of that, she could do with a friend right now, even if that friend was a potential competitor, she would play the game graciously and put all of her efforts into ensuring Wilson is first in the line of interests for Lindsey.  
After all, even if she wasn't sure about House she didn't want to lose him in the time it took her to work them out.

They were just approaching her office when Lindsey broke into Cuddy's thoughts

'Right where next'

'Err? I just thought you said the donation was a done deal'

Lindsey grinned 'I did, the next stop doesn't have to be within the hospital walls. You're leaving early tonight anyway so what's a few extra hours going to make? She paused.

'Not much' Lisa agreed,

Lindsey's smile widened 'Great! You and I are going shopping'

Cuddy returned her mischievous grin 'you're a bad influence on me', she swung her office door open and snatched her purse from her desk as she linked her arm in Lindsey's 'Your car or mine?'


	5. Mixed Messages

_This is a long chapter which I wrote today, very small bits of smut so if you don't like, read with your eyes squeezed tight._

_Reviews are my Vicodin, riding the high:) hope you enjoy it, next chapter should be up soon._

**Chapter 5: Mixed Messages**

3 hours later, Cuddy and Lindsey collapsed on the sofa in her office, bags littering the floor.

'Oouf…I'm puffed,' Cuddy said,

'I'm broke,' Lindsey replied 'I don't think I have spent so much money in all my life, it better be worth it!'

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked to her left, 'oooo, who you trying to impress?' she asked light heartedly, hoping the underlying desperation wasn't reflected in her voice.

'No one in particular', Lindsey grinned.

'You're a very bad liar, your mischievous smile is a dead give away, come on who is it?' not House, Cuddy silently prayed.

'I can't decide, both are very promising'

Oh god Cuddy thought, 'both? who are we referring to?'

Lindsey laughed 'who do you think? House and Wilson….or should I say Greg and James'

Cuddy's stomach plummeted 'Wilson's the better catch', she cringed, that didn't sound very convincing.

Lindsey turned to face her, curling her feet beneath her as she went 'do you like him?'

'Who?' Cuddy asked, her voice edged with panic.

'Wilson? Your welcome to go for him if you wish, by the sound of it House is more of a challenge, which, at the moment, I'm very inclined to take on.

Shit! Obviously more convincing than I thought, 'No it's fine', Cuddy spluttered, 'you go for it, I wouldn't want to stand in your way'.

Lindsey rose from the sofa, 'No I wouldn't dream of it. He's yours. I'll see you at 6'o clock tonight, yeah? She waved as she walked out the door, her head quickly snapping back into the room before the door shut, 'Oh and wear the red dress, it will certainly turn his head' with that she left allowing the door to click shut behind her.

His head isn't the one I want to turn. She sunk further into her sofa and sighed, 'Bugger!'

…………………………

House darted out the exam room, tossing the last patient file at the nurse. It clattered onto her paper work, she looked up, a scowl very prominent on her face but she obviously chose not to say anything. Carefully she lifted the file, rearranged the papers and placed it on top of the pile.

'5 0'clock House checks out' he watched as the nurses eyes glanced at the clock over his shoulder, (4.45) he looked at her and with the flicker of a smirk he said 'I'm rounding up', her lips narrowed and House made a quick get away before she could argue. In his haste he flung the clinic doors open nearly wiping Wilson out in the process.

'Wooah, in a hurry?'

'Yeah general hospital is on in five minutes, I still need to get lunch and make my way up to coma guy's room before the opening credits? Unless you're willing to go and watch the beginning for me and inform me of recent developments when I arrive?'

'Huh, I don't think so! I have no desire to endure Cuddy's wrath.'

'Not into handcuffs and whips huh? Anyway it doesn't matter Cuddy's not here,' House replied, 'I managed to escape with only doing an hour of clinic duty. I saw her leaving with that blond chick.'

'Lindsey?' Wilson's eyes lit up briefly before he tried to plaster a blank expression across his face once more, anyone else would have missed it, but house, unfortunately, was not anyone else.

'Oooo Jimmy's got a girlfriend, Jimmy's got a girlfriend,' he chanted

'Stop it! Stop it!' he said in a harsh whisper as his eyes roamed around the room searching any possible eaves droppers.

'What's wrong Jimmy, worried someone might find out you've got the hots for Miss Faye, although I'm guessing most people already know! You never were the best in the subtlety department, you've probably already asked her on a date.'

'Err, yeah, on that subject-'

'Oh my god you have, can't keep little Jimmy in check for one minute huh?'

'No! - I mean no on the date thing not the reference to little Jimmy'

'So he is little then?'

'What? – Oh never mind', he shook his head in exasperation, 'I've been trying to tell you that I've invited Lindsey along for the drinks tonight.'

'Great! I can weigh up the new Mrs Wilson; see if she has more promise than the last one.'

Wilson flinched 'Look, I was just giving Cuddy a hand. Lindsey is a prospective donor and I thought it would look good; after all we need as much money as we can get after your enormous cock up with Vogler.

'That Well just never runs dry does it?' he turned and began to limp towards the elevator.

'I invited Cuddy too,' Wilson mumbled at House's retreating back.

House froze, a tingle of anticipation flowed through his body. He was pleased no one was present to watch as his facial expression formed an unknown shape which, if people hadn't known better, would have believed to be joy.  
He shook his head to rid him of the sensation.  
Once a frown was firmly set on his face, he turned round slowly to face Wilson, who was quietly quivering about a meter away.

'What was that Jimmy?'

'I had too she was standing right next to Lindsey when I invited her and she begged-'

'Oh I bet you liked that!'

'-For Cuddy to come' Wilson continued ignoring House's comment, too wrapped up in his own panic to even take on board what he was saying. 'I'll buy you a drink and cover an hour of clinic duty.'

'Fine! But make that two drinks and three hours of clinic duty and I might be able to refrain from beating you into the ground with my cane.'

'Deal,' Wilson's shoulders slumped as relief washed over him.

'I don't want to be subjected to any of her nagging so its your job to keep her away from me, if you don't I'm not going to be held responsible for what I might say,' or do he thought, especially if she's too close.

'See you at 6 0'clock then, yeah?'

'Yeah,' House replied as he stalked into the open elevator, only allowing a smile to taint his lips once the doors had closed blocking his face form view.

………………….

After adding the finishing touches to her makeup, Cuddy pulled the dress over her head, running her hands over her hips to smooth out the wrinkles. The dress was made out of a silky fabric; it clung in all the right places, and ended about 5 inches above her knee, its crowning glory was the very deep V of her neckline.  
She finished off the look with a silver necklace, (with a tiny diamond pendant, which nestled between her breasts) and slipped her feet in to what House referred to as her 'Shagging Shoes'.  
The memory of this brought a smile to her lips as she gazed at her self in the mirror, casual but sexy, perfect. She gazed at her watch, 5.45; strolling from her House she grabbed her hand bag and car keys on the way out.

……………………

Pulling into the hospital car park she turned the key and the rumble of the engine died. Swinging her legs from the car seat she stooped to retrieve her bag from the back and walked into the hospital foyer to meet the rest of the group.

………………………

House was slumped in a leather chair, his eyes focused on the entrance of PPTH. The rest of the group mingled around, Cameron, Foreman and Chase were standing in the corner of the foyer discussing the outcome of the last case.  
Lindsey and Wilson were sat on his right talking about the improvements that the new donation could make to the Oncology wing.

Cuddy was the last to arrive, the tell tale click of her heels alerted him to her arrival. He sat a bit straighter and watched as she pushed the doors open and strolled into PPTH, her dress clung to her body in the most alluring way and if other members of staff hadn't have been present he would have thrown her down and had his way with her there and then.

His eyes lingered on the pendant, which was currently buried exactly where House would like his head to be.

He looked up and saw Cuddy gazing at him with an expression which was a mixture of amusement and desire. No, not desire, he must have miss read it, he looked to her face again but she had turned away and was enveloping Lindsey in a hug.

He rose from his seat, 'so where are we heading?'

Cameron turned, 'I thought we could try out the new bar that's just open in town, it's called Molokos, I think, it's a Vodka Bar.'

'Hmm sounds promising,' House grunted as he limped in the direction of the car park, forcing the doors open with his cane, he strolled up to his bike. The others followed suit, Cameron was driving. However there were only 4 spaces in her car and five people, Cuddy arrived last to find the car full. She turned to look at House 'what am I supposed to do?'

House smirked and pointed in the direction of his bike.

'No way, you have got to be kidding me, I can't ride on that!'

'Why not?'

'I don't have a helmet for one.'

'Borrow mine,' he tossed his helmet to her, which she managed to catch on the tips of her fingers before it crashed to the ground, 'you don't really have a choice'.

'Arrgg' she cried in frustration 'why me?'

'Not everything's about you Cuddy, now hop on we making the other guys wait, and the more time you spend complaining the less time left for drinking'

Cuddy shimmied her dress up a bit higher, trying to retain some sense of dignity and swung her leg over the bike, pulling the helmet over her hair, which fortunately she had worn down.  
She tentatively placed her arms on House's waist.

House grabbed her arms and wrapped them round the front, 'hold on tight, much as I'd love to lose you off the back of this thing I have a feeling the others might have something to say,' he felt her grip tighten. 'And don't try and squeeze the life out of my while I'm driving, it's not safe.'

………………..

He turned back to the front, flicked the key and the engine sprang into life vibrating between Cuddy's thighs, she had to grit her teeth to try and control the overwhelming sensation this was having on her.  
The combination of her proximity to House and the pulsing sensation from the bike was making the journey almost unbearable and it hadn't even started.

House nodded to Cameron, who with one brief glance at Cuddy, pulled out of the car park.

Cuddy leaned over House's shoulder, 'this journey had better not-'

She was silenced by House slamming her visa down, revving the engine and speeding after Cameron. She tightened the grip of her thighs round House and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent herself from screaming.

………………..

He felt her thighs tighten around his body and had to shake his head to prevent his mind from swimming. Trying to control the thoughts running through his mind, cold shower, my father, his attempts were in vain as the blood flow in his body shot south, his desire pooled low in his belly and he could feel himself rising, Wilson naked, he shuddered at the last one, it worked a little to well.

The wind was whipping through his hair; Cuddy's hands resting very close to his groin, a little too close, taking calming breaths he tried to rid himself of the image of Cuddy jacking him off at the traffic lights; shifting a bit he managed to move her hands upwards.  
Focusing his attention back on the road he looked in time to see Cameron swinging a left and he darted through the traffic trying to catch up.

He narrowly missed a car and could have sworn he heard someone scream as he laid the bike down and skidded round the corner. Following the road straight he swung a final right and pulled the bike up alongside her car.

The car was empty; they must already be in the bar. Dismounting the bike he turned to watch as Cuddy scrambled off the back, she lost her balance falling forward and House managed to catch her before she fell face down in the tarmac. Wrenching the helmet off her head she forced it into House outstretched hands and proceed to storm into the bar without saying a word.

…………………

She flung the doors open. She was not amused, her throat was sore due to screaming at the top of her lungs as House raced round the corner, laying the bike down till it was only inches from the ground. Her legs still felt like jelly thanks to the vibration of the bike, not wanting to admit her proximity to House throughout the whole journey might have had something to do with it. As she took deep breaths to calm her nerves she scanned the bar.

Locating the group crowded round a table in the corner she wandered over. Cameron looked up, Cuddy could have sworn jealousy was flickering in her eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it arrived, maybe she imagined it.  
Indicating for Cameron to scoot up Cuddy settled on the edge just as Lindsey and Wilson came over with the drinks.  
'I took a guess and ordered you a vodka tonic', Lindsey said with a smile.

'Thanks' Cuddy replied grasping the drink and downing most of its contents.

'You ok?' Lindsey asked as she settled herself on the opposite end of the booth next to Wilson.

'Yeah how was the journey' Wilson laughed but was quickly silenced by a death glare.  
'That good huh? He said, 'I would have offered but I was in the middle and to get out would have caused too much commotion, sorry,' he added sheepishly.

He was saved from the tirade of complaints that were about to come pouring from Cuddy's lips by the arrival of House; he quickly shifted over and Lindsey did the same to make room for him on the edge.  
Lindsey smiled up at House as he settled next to her. Cuddy tried to control the anger that rose up from her as she saw this, but it was tainted with a little tinge of hope as House didn't reciprocate the smile; he just sat down reached for his drink and took a big gulp. 'Ahhh! That's better,' he sighed.

……………………

A few drinks later, Cuddy was slumped low in her seat watching the table as they were all bound up in different conversations, Wilson was chatting with Cameron, Foreman and Chase, and Lindsey was currently chatting very animatedly with House.

She allowed her eyes to slowly travel over House taking in his appearance. He was in his usual pair of jeans which he had accompanied with his blue shirt, there was no t-shirt underneath it though and the top buttons were undone revealing just a sprinkling of dark hair, his leather jacket was flung over the end of the chair, and his hair was all messed up after the ride, although if she was honest it didn't look much different than normal.

She gazed down at her glass noticing it was empty and began to rise from her seat 'it's my round, who wants what?' There was a mutter of different orders and Cuddy mentally registered them all, slowly making her way over to the bar. She settled down on the stool leaning over slightly to catch the bartenders attention; however her movements caught the eye of the young man next to her.  
He held out his hand to introduce himself, Cuddy took it graciously, she may have been slightly intoxicated but she hadn't lost her manners, 'Mark King,' he said with a smile

'Lisa Cuddy' She replied.

'Who are you here with?' she nudged her head in the direction of their table 'just some people from work, you?

'No one in particular, just popped in for a drink.'

'What do you want love?' the bartender asked.

Cuddy ordered and reached into her purse for the money 'here let me get them,' Mark said 'just to say thank you for the opportunity to talk to such a lovely lady.'

Oh God, Cuddy thought, worse chat up line ever, but who was she to turn down a free round. 'Thanks,' she stood from the stool 'nice talking to you,' with that she grabbed some of the drinks, Wilson appearing at her shoulder to give her a hand and they made there way back to the table.  
There were too many for her and Wilson to bring back in just one trip so she deposited the first load on the table and turned round to go and collect the rest only to find Mark making his way over holding them. He addressed the group 'mind if I sit here?'

…………………..

House regarded the new comer with distain, he had been watching them over at the bar, unbeknown to Cuddy, and wasn't please to see him pay for the drinks.  
He would drink his of course, but he didn't have to like the guy who bought it, after all he wasn't the one Mark was trying to talk into bed.

'Well I do,' he said 'but I'm not the only one at the table'. His response was met with a glare from Cuddy and an awkward silence from the surrounding group. Mark shifted uncomfortably.

'Of course you can,' Lindsey said tugging at House to make him move up. Lisa huffed and leaned over the table to remove House's jacket from the seat so Mark could sit down, revealing quite a bit of cleavage in the process, House's eyes zoomed in on it. She looked at him and followed his gaze shaking her head and allowing a short, light laugh when she noticed where he was looking. Retreating back to her seat and flinging his Jacket on the edge, she just shook her head once more and with a pitying smile turned to Chase trying to look engrossed in the heated discussion he was having with Cameron.

Mark clearly wasn't happy with the seating arrangements; he looked longingly at Lisa who had settled back down in her seat on the opposite edge, but she showed no intention of moving.  
House slid along the seat to make room; while he wasn't happy to be sat next to Mark if this was the only way to keep him away form Cuddy then he would have to endure the pain.

'Here,' Wilson hurried in 'let me,' he sat down before Mark, acting as a makeshift barrier between the two. House laughed inwardly; trust Wilson to be a knight in shining armour; not wanting to inflict my narcissist nature on any members of the unsuspecting public who just happen to be passing by on the off chance of shagging our boss.

Mark settled on the edge and began to engage the rest of the group in conversation.

Right House thought, she's got an admirer, two people can play this game.

House turned to Lindsey, 'so how come you managed to talk our boss into taking the evening off to go shopping?'

Lindsey turned to him her eyes wide with shock 'how did you know that?'

'I saw you go as I was leav- erm coming out of the exam room to get a new patient,' he said slightly panicked at his slip but hopefully Lindsey didn't notice, he didn't need his truancy being reported back to the PPTH Queen Bee tonight.

'You were watching us huh?'

'Couldn't take my eyes off you,' he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Oh really?' he tone high and playful, Lindsey turned to face him, flinging the curtain of blond hair over her shoulder as she did so.

House's eyes briefly darted over to Lisa and back again, Lindsey noticing his gaze looked over to her as well and what she saw made her comeback die in her throat.

Cuddy was looking between her and House, eyes tinted with jealousy and her facial features reflecting something bordering on hatred. She felt realisation reverberate through her body and didn't remove her eyes from Cuddy's face.

…………………

Cuddy watched them together, the waves of jealousy crashing over her, she was unable to hold them at bay no matter how hard she tried.

Lindsey looked stunning that evening, her blond hair, glossy and sleek, cascaded over her shoulders, she was wearing a tight pink top, which she had accompanied with a short black mini skirt and slightly heeled black shoes. They made her legs look long and slender and finished the outfit off with just the right touch, not too high so as to look tarty, but not too short so as to look too casual.

She allowed her eyes to wander back up to Lindsey's face and found her staring straight at her, how long had she been watching? Cuddy panicked as she registered her own expression, which was set in a scowl, she quickly wiped it blank in an attempt to hide her underlying feelings.  
She didn't know whether she had given herself away or not because at that moment Lindsey tore her eyes from her face and returned to the conversation at hand between her and House.

Cuddy continued to watch and could have sworn she saw Lindsey shift away from House and turn her body slightly so as not to seem so welcoming but maybe this was Cuddy's mind reflecting what she wanted to see and reading too much into her body language.  
She watched as Lindsey rose from the table and excused her self to go to the bathroom.

'What do you think Cuddy?'

She was brought back from her thoughts by Wilson's voice floating into her mind

'Huh? About what?'

'Capital punishment, we were just discussing it in reference to House's patient who was released recently and now has a chance to be excused for his crimes when originally he was sentenced to death, you remember?'

'Oh yeah', I don't know what do you think?' she said leaning forward.  
Gradually she got herself involved in a debate with Wilson about the positives and negatives of death as a sentence.

………………….

They had been debating it for about 10 minutes when Lindsey returned from the bathroom.

'Budge up,' she said to Lisa, who obligingly moved to her left to make room.

'What if you get the wrong person?' she asked Wilson across the table continuing the debate.

'They just make sure that there is no other possible suspect that could have done it and ensure that the evidence is a hundred percent accurate.'

'Yeah but they could still get it wrong.'

'Nowadays, with recent technology, that rarely happens. If they gave it a time delay for a year of so just in case any new evidence comes to light then they can be sure they have got the right verdict and go through with it. I mean if they're guilty they deserve it right?'

'Yeah I suppose,' she sighed.

'What's this?' Mark shouted across the table at her.

Wilson turned and began informing him of there recent debate, Cuddy slumped down in her chair.

She felt Lindsey lean back to whisper something in her ear and heard her pause for a few seconds before breathing in deeply.

'You like him don't you?'

'Who?' Cuddy asked, confusion fluttering across her face, 'Wilson?'

'No…House.'

Cuddy turned to face her, hoping the internal panic wasn't reflected in her expression 'he's alright, annoys me most of the time though.'

'No,' she said again 'I mean you like him, like him.'

Cuddy laughed; to her it sounded nervous but hopefully Lindsey wouldn't pick up on it, 'what an earth gave you that idea?'

'Err the fact that when I was talking to him your stare was so cold you almost froze my heart.'

So she did see, 'I was just thinking about work, if I happen to be staring at you at the ti-'

She cut her off, 'What about work?'

'Umm-'

'See, you can't give me an answer.'

'Give me a chance!'

'No! because your just going to lie to yourself and try and wriggle out of this one and it's not going to work. I know what I saw.'

'You were convinced I liked Wilson earlier.'

'That's only because you said that he was the better catch, at first I thought that was your true opinion but now I realise it was just your attempt to scare me off House.'

'No, I- ', Cuddy couldn't find the words. She had been caught hook line and sinker and with no means of escape.

Lindsey smiled, 'it's fine, don't worry about it, the last thing I want to do is to tread on your toes by taking your man, that's not what friends do right? Besides I don't think he's interested.'

Cuddy felt a shimmer of hope flare inside her, 'but he was flirting with you earlier.'

Lindsey giggled lightly, 'if I didn't know better I think he was trying to make you Jealous.'

With that she rose and crossed to the other side of the table and settled next to Mark, joining in with his and Wilson's conversation.

Cuddy was left to reflect on what Lindsey had said, her secret was now in the open. Although, she thought, I never confirmed her suspicions; then again I good as confirmed them with my response, or lack of. What a time to be lost for words.

Could House really be interested? Lindsey said she thought he was trying to make me jealous, but that's just her opinion she could be saying it in an attempt to cheer me up after all she referred to me as her friend.  
Cuddy felt a flutter of happiness at this little piece of information; it's nice to be referred to as somebody's friend, it hasn't happened in such a long time.

Her mind returned to her previous thoughts, House can't like me he spends his whole day avoiding me, or is that done so I chase after him. He's rude to me though and argues constantly; maybe he enjoys those arguments as much as I secretly do though.  
He goes behind my back and undermines my authority all the time, but that is more of a demonstration of the fact that I need my head checking, not of his attraction or lack of it to me.

His actions could be interpreted in anyway I want, she inwardly sighed, god what a muddle.


	6. A Close Encounter

_Disclaimer: Yes he's mine. I'm rich beyond my wildest dreams!..oh damit i've woken up...:s _

_This is a chapter I wrote ages ago and this and the next chapter is what triggered the original idea for this story. _

_Remember reviews make me happy. I don't want to come down from my high any time soon:)_

_To all the people who have reviewed so far thank you:_

_**Samanthaon:** Thank you for your constant reviews, they help me keep going and give me the drive to develop my story further. As to what happens, read on and you shall find out :) _

_**House Addiction**: I'm pleased I made you laugh. It's always a challenge to write jokes as I find it very difficult to write stuff which remains true to House's twisted sense of humour but knowing I made you laugh was reward enough for the time I spent getting the banter between House and Wilson right!_

_**RougueButterfly**: Nope Motorbike riding will never be the same. The image could cause accidents alone without the action actually taking place (Lol...in other words, (to any kids reading chapter 5) don't try this at home)._

_**Indigo E**: Lindsey and Wilson hmmm? You will just have to wait and see! _

_**Luv2LuvHugh:** My identical plot bunny! Yes we are in sync, very much so! Great minds think alike! And the Motorbike was too much plot material to give up, hot, noisy and vibrating and that's just the bike itself, let alone the people on it!_

_**Ciceroguided:** Interesting huh? Please go on…._

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 6: A Close Encounter**

His gaze quickly travelled over Mark; he took in his big build, brownish spiky hair, and boyish looks, he must have been about 25. Cuddy wasn't into playboys, or, at least, he hoped she wasn't.

House remained silent; gaining a great deal of amusement and pleasure as he watched the newcomer shift under his gaze. However as he saw Mark's Hazel eyes flicker over to Cuddy and felt a stab of fleeting annoyance and anger.

Trying to contain his emotions, he stilled his thoughts by reassuring himself, once again, that Mark definitely wasn't Cuddy's type, right from the tips of his highlighted hair to the ends of his toes which were currently nestled in a pair of surfer boy sandals. However his eyes subconsciously fluttered over to her ever so slightly.

Cuddy was playing with her stirrer, eyes unfocused, as she watched the liquid swirling around the glass, the light reflecting off the surface and sparkling in her eyes. She was seemingly uninterested in the conversation at hand, her thoughts obviously not currently inhabiting the same planet as the rest of them.

OK! He thought, definitely not interested. The feeling of unease still remained in the pit of his stomach, he felt possessive and the need to demonstrate this to the new male currently eyeing up his pray was overwhelming. His eyes darkened as his mind began to develop a plan.

He shifted slightly, stood up, looked around at crowd and announce 'sorry, I have to go pee pee' Mark, shocked at his bluntness, scanned the rest of the group to study there reactions but they were moving around to let House out, seemingly unfazed by his announcement. Cuddy, on the edge of the seat, stood up to let him by. House shifted in front of her, deliberately brushing his body closer than necessary.

The plan was to catch Mark's eye in the form of a challenge, but as he swivelled to look across the table a sharp intake of breath caused his head to snap right back to the face now only inches from his own.

He could feel her chest rising, her breathing harsh and shallow. His eyes flittered down to her mouth as Cuddy's tongue lazily caressed her lips, leaving them glistening and soft in its wake. Tearing his eyes back up to gaze into her own, he would have sworn he felt her heart quicken. Her eyes broke away and shifted to look over his shoulder. He turned his head slowly, shifting his body round, this caused his groin to grind against hers as the edge of the table forced him forward, holding back a moan House looked around at the sea of faces.

The boys had allowed the whole thing to go unnoticed still engrossed in the conversation. Lindsey, the one in which Cuddy had been looking at, had now returned her attention to the debate between Chase, Foreman and Wilson.

The only two people who remained focused on Cuddy and himself were Mark, eyes narrowed and currently flitting between Cuddy and House with the air of an unspoken question and Cameron whose eyes were currently burning holes in the back of Houses head. This triggered a fleeting thought, God! if only Mark were her type all my problems would be over. Frowning at them both he turned back to Cuddy who was now leaning further back, increasing the distance between her and House 'are you going or not?'  
House nodded; shifted out from behind the table and turned away in the direction of the bar, he began to limp towards the toilet taking deep breaths to slow the constant thump of his heart.

…………………….

Cuddy watched as house staggered away. Her palms were sweating and she felt light headed. Blaming it on the alcohol she excused herself and said she was just going to the bathroom. Apparently the mixture of Vodka and Tonic was disagreeing with her tonight.

………………………

Cameron watched her leave until Cuddy vanished round the corner. She sighed and returned to the conversation in hand eyes every now and then darting back to the other end of the bar.

…………………….

Cuddy stood at the entrance to the bathroom, Girl's on her left Men's on her right. She couldn't decide whether to confront House or just tend to her own needs and head back to the table. Well, she thought, I have never been one to let things go.  
The alcohol had started having an effect making her more forward and determined to get to the bottom of House's behaviour .Determining that the hall was empty, she placed her hands on the Men's door and pushed.

……………………..

House was gazing into the mirror as a cold stream of water caressed his hands washing the soapy froth down the drain.  
His thoughts travelled to what just happened, he was analysing it in every way possible, was he sure he had heard what he thought and that Cuddy had reacted in that way or was it her under the influence of alcohol thathad her bodytalking.  
After all she hadn't had it in a long time. He had no idea why, the goods were on display 24/7 and that would be enough to real any unsuspecting man in.

A loud bang ruminated round the room snapping House back from his thoughts. He chose to ignore it suspecting it was just a drunken man stumbling into the bathroom with less ability to walk than he had.

He watched as the last of the foam swirled in the sink and lifted his head up, coming face to face with startling ocean blue eyes gazing at him from the mirror, only they weren't his own and were currently accompanied by a thin lined mouth and frown lines emanating across _her_ forehead.

_Her! _House spun round to stare at Cuddy. In a second the flash of shock was quickly replaced with his usual emotionless expression. He turned to wipe his hands and spoke with his back turned.

'You don't want to make faces like that Cuddle Kins you'll get wrinkles, or at least more than you already have..'

(He saw her cringe slightly at the old and rarely used nickname but she remained silent.)

'Although the diversion technique works well', he turned and allowed his eyes to travel down to her chest and smiled slightly, 'men really aren't going to be gazing at your face are they?'

He continued to stare at her.

'Oookkay', he continued 'I can understand why you might be confused but this isthe Men's bathroom and according to the messages around the holy water cooler you are definitely not a Man' (still silence). He stood, awkwardly shifting on his cane; her breathing the only noise between them.

………………………….

Cameron was sat at the table. They had been gone ages; her eyes flicked to the clock and then back to the other end of the room. Chase leaned across the table 'Cameron are you ok? You look worried.'  
'yeah' she replied 'I'm just worried about Cuddy I better go and make sure she's ok,' with that she lifted herself from her seat and made her way to the bathroom but deep in her heart she knew the concern was not for Cuddy but for what she was up to.

…………………………

'Why'd you do it?'

It was the first thing she had said in the 10 minutes she'd been standing there. Her voice sounded raw and harsh in the large room.

'Do what?' he replied,

'Don't play stupid house, it doesn't suit you, you know exactly what I'm referring to'.

'Ohhh the close encounter as I was making my way out of my seat, what can I say Cuddle Kins (cringe again) I'm a cripple, I needed someone to lean on to stop me from falling and losing my balance. You wouldn't begrudge a cripple using you for support; besides if I did topple and took you with me you'd have a great deal of padding to prevent me from injuring myself.' He smiled and allowed his eyes to flick back to her cleavage. 'Why do you care? 'his eyes looking up abruptly and locking with hers.

She stepped back, caught off guard at his question. 'I don't' she snapped, a little too harshly.

'Then why did you ask?' he looked at her for a moment, the silence stretching out between them. Cuddy paused, allowing her eyes to fall to the floor, then shaking her head, she huffed 'forget it' and turned.

'Don't think you can get away that easily, you get to ask twenty questions but I don't, you don't play fair'. He reached out to grab her arm but she snatched it back too quickly for him to get a proper grip, the momentum had him toppling forward, straight into Cuddy, bringing them crashing to the ground. .  
'See' he said in a muffled voice as House's face was currently nestled in Cuddy's cleavage, 'brilliant padding.'  
He rubbed his face back and forth across the skin on her chest.

Cuddy felt it burn and slapped him on the back, pushing him hard as she did so, so he rolled off of her onto the floor; she struggled to stand and brushed herself down.

'Err any chance you could help a poor cripple up, after all you did just pull him to the ground and proceed to try and suffocate him using your-'

'Don't push it house' she said as she reached out her hand and pulled him up roughly.

She handed him his cane and wrenched the door open; just before she left she glanced in the mirror then turned to House, door still in hand, and said in a loud whisper, which echoed a little too loudly 'you should bloody well hope these stubble burns don't show up in the low lighting, other wise you will have an extra 6 hours clinic duty' with that she rushed from the room and let the door slam behind her.

It was well worth it House thought as he stood there feeling slightly dazed for a moment. Shaking his head he grabbed the door and swung it open again.

A young man was standing there with a look of utter shock on his face as he watched Cuddy storm back to the bar. His eyes flicked to check the door again, (definitely the gents), and then rested on House.

House brushed himself down in the pretence of smoothing his shirt. He began to stroll back to the bar but as he past the boy he leant to the side and said with a wink 'what can I say, she's an animal'. He then continued on, leaving the young lad gazing, somewhat appraisingly, at House's retreating back.

House, currently formulating the next stage of his plan didn't notice as a young girl with long sleek straight hair stepping from the shadows, stubble burns? Cuddy, an animal? were whirling around in her head and Cameron watched as House made his way back to the table. She proceeded to follow with a heavy heart and the look of fire in her eyes.

Top of Form


	7. 15Love

_Wow the reviews came in fast last time so I thought I should get my next chapter in just as soon…After all the reviews charge my batteries._

_**HouseAddiction:** I can't wait to read your Fic! As for the House humour I was born with many sarcastic bones in my body much to the suffering of my friends:) For the jokes, I look at the dialogue I have written and try to see how what's been written can be twisted and misinterpreted. This way you can have someone saying or agreeing to something without even realising…then I just have House point that out. It's the same as my sense of humour. I thrive on insinuation._

_**Cowgirl:** Thank you for taking the time to read and review my fic._

_**Eac-dudette:** Lol doesn't nearly everybody!_

_**Samanthaon:** again you will just have to wait and see!_

_**Ciceroguided:** what can I say...stubble stings! _

_**Luv2LuvHugh:** ooohhh yes Cameron is jealous…..but what is she going to do about it?_

_**RogueButterfly:** I always feel sorry for Cameron…I mean she is constantly chasing House when it's clear he just isn't interested. (At least I pray he isn't!) The obviousness of her attraction is worth a great deal of pity._

………………………………………………………………………………………

**15/love:**

House watched as Cuddy settled back down in her seat. He slowly limped back to the table and noticed Cuddy's eyes flick up slightly as he approached. The group began to shift so as to allow House back into his previous space.

'Oh don't worry about moving I can just settle myself on the end.'

His eyes glinted as he placed himself on the edge and used his body and cane to make Cuddy shift to her left, he moved in closely and his leg brushed against hers. He could feel the warmth radiating from her bare skin through his Jeans. He saw her try to shift further in but there was no room left for her to go, no one noticed her struggle to put distance between them so she was left with no choice but to relax and leave House's leg resting against her own.

House smirked; from this angle he had a fabulous view down Cuddy's dress. He reached forward for his drink and looked up to see Mark looking between him and Cuddy.  
When Mark's eyes rested on his, House leant subconsciously closer to Cuddy and glared; Mark's head quickly snapped back to the rest of the group, trying to look completely enthralled in the conversation, although House could see his eyes flicking back every now and then.  
He was clearly making him uncomfortable.

………………………

Cuddy shifted, her skin was burning from House's touch. She shuddered as He forced his body closer and felt the goose pimples prick at her arms as a shiver jolted up her spine. Her hand wrapped around her necklace allowing the chain to run through her fingers. As her knuckles rubbed over her chest she felt the stubble burns sting.  
Flinching, she closed her eyes trying to control her senses; this caused her mind to wander. She allowed her fingers to flitter down her throat, imaging House leaving a trail of kisses; would his mouth be soft and gentle or rough, leaving little nips in its wake?

She swallowed; the memory of her being crushed below House's body on the bathroom floor burst into her mind. What would have happened if she hadn't forced him from her? Would he have taken her there and then? Not the most romantic of settings but she couldn't hold back the waves of desire flowing over her body, drowning out any rational thoughts.

Hot breath tickled her ear, causing her to release a little moan form the back of her throat.

'Why do I get the impression, your not your paying attention?'

Feeling the blush creep across her cheek bones as House's voice invaded her thoughts she sighed. Ignoring him, she allowed her eyes to flicker open and lifted her head from the back of the seat. Turning her back to him, she took a deep breath and returned her mind the conversation.

……………………………….

He had been looking at her for a while and smiled as he saw her head fall back and her muscles relax as she sank into her seat. The alcohol was obviously taking its toll. A range of expressions flittered over her face. His gaze settled on her hand lingering on her chest. He watched as it slowly began travelling down her throat, he wanted to touch, to taste, allow his lips to follow the trail Cuddy's hand was leading. Leaning in close, his warm breath blowed against her ear. He could have sworn he heard a little moan escape her lips but assumed he was hearing things. House lifted his mouth to her ear once again and whispered, 'why do I get the impression, your not paying attention?'

Hearing her sigh ever so gently, he leant back and watched as a little pink tinge appeared on her face. What had she been thinking? He felt the tinge of jealousy return, and tried to curb the need to punch the person who was currently occupying Cuddy's thoughts.

Her eyes opened as she rose back to a sitting position. Not paying any attention to his comment she just returned her attention to her left, trying to catch up with the conversation.

House leant back in his seat and lazily glanced around the table. He frowned, someone was missing. Who was it? Chase and Foreman were still present along with Mark…sadly. Wilson and Lindsey were discussing something quietly across the table from him. She was smiling, and casually leaning forward into Wilson's space. Wilson was so occupied in the conversation he didn't even notice House's stare, Lindsey, however looked up; seeing House's gaze her smile grew and she gave the subtlest wink before returning her attention back to Wilson.

She laughed throwing her head back, her blond hair shimmering in the lights. House watched Wilson stumble on his words as his eyes lingered over Lindsey's body obviously undressing her with his eyes. Smiling to himself, he looked away and allowed his eyes to float round the table once more. Then it clicked. Cameron?

'Where is she?' House's voice rumbled over the conversation.  
He asked the question more to satisfy his own curiosity than anything else. There was a slight spark of hope that she had gone home and he could proceed with his plan without having daggers metaphorically thrown at him every time he even glanced in Cuddy's direction.  
His hopes were dashed however when he heard her squeak from his right, 'move up'.

House lifted his head and saw Cameron gazing down at him, he watched as her eyes snapped to Cuddy who was now engaged in conversation with Chase, if looks could kill.

……………..

'Where's she been?' Chase asked.

'Who?' Cuddy said entering the conversation once again.

'Cameron.'

'Why, how long has she been gone?'

'About 20 minutes. She left pretty much straight after you. She claimed she was going to check you were ok, but obviously you know nothing about that.' Chase screwed his face up in confusion.

'Well I didn't actually go to the loo, so she probably didn't find me.'

His eyebrows lifted, 'oh? Where did you go?'

Ready for the question Cuddy decided to cover her tracks, 'umm…I just went outside for a breath of fresh air, I didn't feel too good and I thought it might help.' Although her and House had done nothing wrong, she couldn't help feel a little guilty, besides her being in the Men's toilet with House for a long period of time wouldn't look to good.

'So where has she been?'

'I have no idea' Cuddy glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Cameron looking straight at her, cold and unblinking. Frowning she turned back to Chase, who was now chatting to Foreman. She shook her head, trying to rid the image of Cameron's eyes, which were frozen in her mind.

………………………….

House didn't move so Cameron sat down in the little space left on the edge of the seat pressing her body right up against his. He didn't like the invasion of his personal space and elbowed Cuddy in the ribs to get her moving,

Cuddy jumped and turned to glare at House, her expression quickly change to shock at seeing Cameron and House in such close proximity and then joy as she took in how uncomfortable House was with Cameron being so close.

She shifted barely an inch, smirked in House's direction, then returned to the conversation. House used this inch to his advantage and forced himself as close to Cuddy as he could possibly get, not necessarily to get nearer to her, he was close enough as it was and already had a perfect view, but to put as much distance between himself and Cameron.

He lent over Cuddy's shoulder, he could see her smiling, she was obviously enjoying his uncomfort. He whispered under his breath 'move to you left more.'

Cuddy didn't even look his way but he knew she had heard, her chin rose in contemplation and he waited. 'No'.

Cuddle Kins I know you like the feel of my body pressed ridiculously close against yours and I am not knocking the view from this angle or anything but you don't want the kids to get the wrong idea, do you? So move!'

This time Cuddy did look at him, her expression the mixture of a frown and amusement.

'The only wrong idea 'the kids' might get,' she whispered back 'is about what is going on between you and Cameron, by the looks of things she was gone nearly as long as us and I don't think they would believe me to be stupid enough to go anywhere near you. 'Besides, I'll put up with the rumours and I'll even let you enjoy the view just to watch the level of your discomfort from having Cameron so close. After all I said this was a game, you try to make me miserable I try to make you miserable and I have to say at the moment', she grinned, 'I'm winning.'


	8. Dirty minds think Alike

_The game continues. A lot of this is from Lindsey and Wilson's POV; however the last bit is House's. Hope you enjoy…don't forget to review! Cos I'm hopped up and high at the moment and need my next fix!_

_Sorry it's the shortest yet, A much longer one will be up next I promise!_

_..Reviewers..._

_**Eac-dudette**: Patience, you might eventually get your wish…We shall just have to wait and see._

**_House Addiction:_ **_Lol, you make me feel very special...Thank you! As for my ideas, I sort of suffer with insomnia and the plot fairy usually pays a visit at some god forsaken hour of the morning. :s_

_**Steeldust-01:** I was wondering where you had got too. I'm pleased you like it so far. I'm updating quite a bit this week because I'm going to be really busy next week and won't have much time._

_**RogueButterfly**: Lol, you can keep the score!_

**Dirty Minds think Alike:**

Lindsey had been watching them for a while. Wilson had gone to get another drink leaving her alone.

She was leaning back in her chair cautiously peering over the rim of her glass so as not to draw attention to the fact she was staring.

She saw Lisa's head drop back on her shoulders and watched, with interest, as House's eyes were following her fingers...He looked hungry.

Lindsey took in the blush on Lisa's cheeks as House disturbed her thoughts; but frowned in confusion as Lisa didn't even acknowledge him…what had he said?

A hand on her shoulder broke her concentration and she looked up as Wilson leant over depositing her drink on the table. She lifted herself slightly to allow him past, 'god he's gorgeous.' He lifted up his drink as he brushed by, trying to prevent it form colliding with her body; the movement caused his shirt to fall from the waistline of his trousers exposing sandy smooth skin. His hand rested on her hip as he lowered himself to the seat beside her, causing her skin to tingle from his touch.

She sat back down; they were closer than before.

'You ok?' He asked.

'Yeah, bit light headed' although she suspected it had nothing to do with the wine 'you?'

'Fine, I haven't had too many, just pleasantly floating.' He paused, 'you do realise he's watching us, don't you?'

'Who?'

'House, he will analyse this for all its worth. You been on the receiving end of any of his crude comments yet?' He said with a sly smile

'No, he's actually been quite nice.'

Wilson frowned, 'maybe he likes you'

'No I don't think so,' she smiled lifting her head to lock her eyes with House's. Winking in his direction, she looked back to find Wilson watching her.

'Why do you think he's not into you?'

'No reason'

'Oh come on, why?'

'Well I didn't want to say anything, but I think he's after you' her face remained passive, refusing to give anything away, 'after all he has been watching you for the last 15 minutes' She couldn't hold it, the look on Wilson's face was priceless, his Hazel eyes were wide open with shock, jaw slack as his mouth was hanging open. He swallowed, 'err…um…huh?'

The dam finally gave way and Lindsey let out a burst of laughter, hands clutching her ribs trying to control herself so as not to draw attention, calming down she wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Sorry, I just couldn't resist. The look on your face was priceless.'

'That was mean,' Wilson's face formed a mock pout

'Aww baby, I'm sorry,' she allowed her index finger to stroke his cheek before tapping him on the nose in a playful gesture, 'now get over it.'

……………….

Her finger was soft as it travelled down his cheek, a smile tainted her lips. God she was beautiful. The littlest touch was torture.

'Now get over it'

A little laugh escaped from his lips as he smiled, shaking his head from side to side. He looked back to see her attention had been drawn elsewhere. He took his time and allowed his eyes to float over her features. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, and the little strands that had come loose were stroking her face. The lights reflected in her eyes causing them to sparkle, it gave her a mischievous air. Wilson found this element alluring.

'Where is she?'

Tearing his eyes from her body, Wilson returned his attention to House, however a movement in the corner of his eye stopped his eyes mid track and they settled on Cameron walking up to the table.

'Move up'

Wilson sniggered as he saw the hope drain from House's features, to be quickly replaced with panic as she settled next to him.

He winced as House elbowed Cuddy in the ribs, trying to make her move up; great way of getting someone to do what you want House, start of by causing them pain, he thought. Sure enough Cuddy frowned over her shoulder at him, once she took in his predicament she move barely an inch smirked in his direction and turned back to the conversation, his discomfort a form of obvious enjoyment.

'She's playing dangerously' Wilson mused out loud,

Lindsey leant over, 'why?'

'She just challenged House by not following his wishes…and as House has told us many times before, he is competitive by nature, she should know better.'

Catching each others eye in a knowing look, they returned there focus to the battling duo in time to see Cuddy's head whip round her face expression a mixture of emotions throwing shadows over her face.

She leaned in to whisper something; Wilson couldn't quite make out what it was; however as she leaned back a smile was plastered across her face.

He sighed, why did he get the impression House was going to wipe the grin from her features all too soon.

Taking a long sip from his drink he settled down in his seat to watch the show.

………………..

House's eyes narrowed, 'is that a challenge, Cuddle Kins? I never thought you had it in you to take me on. Right then let the battle of the sexes commence, I shall aim to make you as awkward and miserable as possible for the goodness of man kind and to prove than men truly are the ruling species'.

Cuddy snorted, 'for the good of man kind, usually everything you do is for you and you alone, I might start to think you had gone soft.'

Cuddy wasn't looking at him but he could see her smirk in the corner of his eye he watched as Cuddy brought her drink to her lips, timing it just perfect he leaned over just as she was about to take a sip and, as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, he whispered, 'oh no, right now, I'm as hard as I could possibly be.'

It worked like a charm. Cuddy choked on her sip and proceeded to spray her mouthful of wine all over Mark, drenching him, staining his white shirt a deep red…Added bonus House thought. Holding the grin from his face he congratulated himself as he watched Mark try to wipe the spit from his eyes.

…………………

Foreman and Chase's expression was a mixture of shock and amusement. They had no idea what caused Cuddy to react in the way she did, she didn't look as though she had even been engaged in the conversation and even if she had they hadn't said anything that required that kind of reaction.

Their questioning gaze flicked over to Cameron who was watching House and Cuddy's previous exchange with interest. Although she was unaware of what they had said to each other, she knew House was the trigger of Cuddy's outburst. She saw Chase look over and just tilted her head towards House indicating he was the culprit.

…………………

House watched Cuddy, her face contained an expression of utter horror, she stammered, 'Oh...Oh um...I'm so sorry Mark, I...I' what could she say, House whispered an inappropriate comment in my ear, or even worse a comment that was fine until her mind proceeded to twist it into something dirty.  
'I just choked,' she finished lamely 'went down the wrong way' she gave a weak smile in Mark's direction. 'Here' she dived into her purse and emerged with a tissue 'you can use this'.

Mark muttered a brief 'thanks' and then tried to clean himself up as best as he could,

'Maybe you should go to the toilets and clean yourself up' Lindsey said 'you could use the dryers to try and dry you off a bit'.

House noticed her lips were turning up at the edges as though she was fighting a smile. Mark nodded and rose from his seat making his way to the bathroom.

Feeling pleased with himself, House leaned back in his seat close to Cuddy's ear and with a casual smirk, whispered, '15 all'.


	9. Make Out by Moonlight

_Ok I have added some House/Cuddy into this chapter for Roguebutterfly. It was obviously lacking in it and I want to start the next chapter with Cuddy the morning after so I need to clear a few things up…..people review otherwise I won't write…it is that simple. Reviews are my fuel, my Vicodin, they keep me riding the high. So review!_

_This one is a lot longer than the last as promised._

_It is a Lindsey and Wilson chapter _

_Warning Smut towards the end (if you don't like don't read), if you pretend not to like but you're really a closet smut reader, (you may laugh but I have met many in my time) read through tightly clasped finders and we shall all turn our heads and pretend not to notice. _

_Hope you enjoy reading it because I certainly enjoyed writing it…this is the first smut I have ever written. (Be nice!)_

_To Reviewers:_

**_CiceroGuided_**_: Lol, Pleased you found it funny!_

**_HouseAddiction_**_you make me feel special as always. Your reviews fill me with happiness and I have achieved my aim of making people laugh at the antics that take place in my fic._

_**Luv2Luv-Hugh: **Lol! It's a saying many of my friends and I use when our certain ahemdirty sense of humour comes in to play. I thought it would be very apt as this chapter title….I think worked well don't you?_

**_eac-dudette_**_Iloved that move too…it made me laugh when I wrote it. _

_**Roguebutterfly: **The hand on the thigh wasn't there originally but I thought it gave it just the right touch to finish it off. (If you pardon the pun.)_

**_samanthaon_**_****I'm pleased you thought it a House thing to do because I wasn't sure. As for retaliation, there will be many more to come._

**Make out by Moonlight:**

Mark never did return. The laughter that echoed round the bar as he walked away might have implied certain members of the party found his discomfort amusing.

Not Cuddy. Lindsey watched as House leaned back, whispering something into her ear. Cuddy rose from her seat twisting to face House, slamming her hand against the seat inches from his head; he jumped. Lindsey allowed herself a fleeting smile, it was the first time she had seen House lose his cool, his body reacting against his control.

Lisa grabbed her purse flung House's jacket in his face and stormed out to the Car Park.  
Looking around at the rest of the group, everyone was watching her display. The hush rippled round the table as an awkward silence fell among them.

House screwed his face up in mock concern, keys swinging from his outstretched fingers, 'She's not going to get far without me.'

He gathered his things and rose from his seat using his cane to hold Cameron back as he brushed his way out from behind the table to follow Cuddy's footsteps.

'Told you he'd retaliate' Wilson's voice broke through the silence, it sounded almost amused and content, happy he knew his friend well enough to predict his behaviour.

'Poor Mark!'

Wilson let out a light laugh; Lindsey felt the vibrations flow through her skin.

'We'd better be going', Wilson announced, 'Cameron, you ready?'

Lindsey took in Cameron's gaze; she had been staring at her glass for the last five minutes, eyes glassy, apparently in a world of her own.

'Huh? Oh yeah'

She pushed her drink forward and watched it sloshed over the sides. Lindsey felt it reflected tonights activities, overflowing with emotion.

'You guys ready,' Cameron looked around the table, peoples' eyes seemingly focused in the distance, dazed with alcohol.

'Yeah,' they chorused. There was a scrambling for items and the group departed.

Lindsey lingered behind.

'What you waiting for?' She heard Wilson's voice, sensing his presence very close behind her.

'Just checking we've got everything, before we go.' She turned stepping forward with the intention of following the others; her shoes however, had other ideas. Her heel sank between the floorboards, the momentum from the previous movement propelling her forward.

'Opps,' Wilson lunged, catching her in his arms. Lindsey's hands were grasping at the material of his shirt trying to hold her self upright and avoid crashing; in an undignified fashion to the floor...her skirt really didn't provide leeway for that kind of movement.

'Dam shoes,' she mumbled. She released her grip on his clothes, running her fingers over his chest, smoothing the wrinkles.

She looked up, 'sorry.'

'It's lucky you didn't fall,' he strengthened his grip under her arms pulling her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she brushed her self down, 'Come on they wonder where we've got to.'

………………

Her skin was soft to the touch as his hands closed around her arms, feeling proud of his modern day heroics, rescuing her from a fall. He allowed her a moment to compose her self. He felt the mumble against his shirt but couldn't work out the words too distracted by her hot breath penetrating the fibres of cotton and tickling his skin beneath them.

He felt her fingers travel down his chest.  
Inhaling deeply, he looked down into her eyes.

'Sorry.'

Wilson personally felt she had nothing to be sorry for…She had just made his night. He hadn't had any contact with female skin in months. After Julie left him his love life had become somewhat none existent. 'It's lucky you didn't fall.'

He steadied her, bringing her to her feet, subconsciously wrapping his arm over her shoulder to prevent any future falls, 'Come on they'll be wondering where we've got to.'

……………….

They walked into the open air, the cold breeze stinging their faces, her camisole top doing nothing to protect her from the harsh winter winds, she shivered. Wilson drew her further into his arms, in an attempt to keep her warm.

'You guys coming?' Foreman called from the passenger seat.

'Yeah, sorry, Lindsey had an accident on the way out,' Wilson shouted over her head.

'Can't handle your drink huh?' Chase had joined in the conversation

'Not that kind of accident' Wilson sighed shaking his head from side to side a faint ghostly impression of a smile on his lips. 'She twisted her ankle.'

Lindsey was happy he didn't mention the cause of her accident, she would have felt foolish. Besides this would protect her from any sarcastic remarks that could have potentially been thrown her way…after all this would get back to House and he didn't need any ammunition to get his shots in.

'You ok?' Chase asked as her and Wilson settled in the back seat of the car.

'Yeah, thanks' she replied snuggling down into the seat trying to warm up, Wilson's arm was still around her. She allowed her head to fall and rest against his shoulder, sighing as she closed her eyes, dozing as Cameron started the car.

'Where do you live?' Cameron called from the front, disturbing Lindsey from the waves of slumber threatening to claim her.

'She lives a few blocks from me,' Wilson's voice floated through her mind, 'drop us off on my road and I'll walk her from there, it's quicker on foot with the shortcuts, in the car it's a bit out the way. We could probably do with the fresh air anyway,' he paused, leaning down to Lindsey he whispered, 'That ok?' gently nudging her ear to attract her attention.

…………………..

Her eyes flickered over, regarding him with confusion, 'how do you know where I live?'

He shifted slightly, shrugging, 'Cuddy mentioned it.' It was a loose remdidtion of the truth and he knew it. Honestly, Cuddy had undergone and interrogation until she told him all there was too know about Miss Lindsey Faye. House was right, Wilson wasn't known for his subtlety.

'Sure. That's kind of you,' Wilson felt the little bubble of pride expand once again. He was getting good at the heroics… no woman had triggered that feeling in him before, he felt dominant, protective and he liked it.

'Like I said, we probably could do with the fresh air.' He smiled resting his head on hers.

……………………..

Cuddy had a death like grip around his waist, it felt like she was trying to squeeze the air form his lungs and based on her reaction earlier she probably was.

Her dress was being whipped around in the wind behind him, he could see brief flashes of red flickering in his wing mirror, revealing more and more of her creamy white thighs, he thought fleetingly of what it would be like to have them wrapped around him, had he ruined his chances of this coming true tonight? He reached back slightly in the pretence of checking she was ok and tapped her on the thigh allowing his hand to stroke along it gently, the silky smooth skin running beneath his finger tips. A sharp slap sent his hand retreating back to the front followed quickly by a hard thump in his back, yep definitely ruined his chances….bugger.

He sped round a corner, laying the bike down low, the beating ceased as she returned her vice like grip around his waist.

……………………….

He was so dead, how humiliating, House was so going to pay she just had to work out how, her mind starting to plan, random ideas bursting into her head only to be dismissed on the spot, impossible, too difficult, takes too much time, she would just have to improvise, take the chances that were given and twist the knife in for all it was worth, clinic would seem like a ball when she's finished with him and she wasn't intending for that to be anytime soon.

A tickling sensation return her thoughts to the present, her eyes flittered down to the hand sliding up her thigh, her dress was now bunched up around her waist the crimson stream flowing out behind her. House's hand was rough, the calluses on his palms grazing her ever so gently, the heat was welcome against the icy winds prickling her skin, but the warmth seemed to be spreading throughout her limbs as his hand continued to caress her.

A light headed sensation washed over her and she felt her arms loosening from around his waist, as her head fell back the wind whipped at her nearly dislodging her from her seat. She started, this was probably not the best time to become hazy, limbs turning to jelly beneath his touch. Besides, she thought as she slapped his hand, I'm still angry with him, she allowed a hard punch in between his shoulders for good measure to ensure he didn't do it again, only to come so close to the road she saw her life flash before her eyes…yeah, she was still angry with him.

……………………..

'Her we are,' Cameron called from the front.

Lindsey and Wilson scrambled out the car in a tangle of limbs and waved as the lights of the car vanished in the distance. The silence and darkness closed in around them. Wilson, looked at her, awkwardness edge across his face, he asked 'which way?'

She frowned, 'I thought you knew where I lived.'

Wilson was bobbing nervously from one foot to the other, eyes cast to the floor, 'I do…..' He sighed in defeat 'I was bluffing, I have no idea how you get from here to your House, I just knew you could and assumed you knew the way'

She giggled 'what would you do if I said no'

'Panic!' he stated as it flickered across his face.

She giggled again trying to control her laughter not wanted to disturb the surrounding sleepers. 'Well lucky for you I do, come on,' grabbing his hand she pulled him through a short alley along the side of one of the houses and out into an opening.

'It's just across the park'. She ran into it through the hedge dragging him along beside her. He was confronted with a wide open space and few large trees dotted about among the flower beds.

The grass was bathed in moonlight and appeared almost silver. A cool breeze was whispering in the branches, the only disturbance in the silence the carpet of sky had descended on the world…It was almost magical. They strolled along the path hand in hand.

She allowed her fingers to brush over his, lifting them into the light as she noticed the pale patch of skin where his ring used to be.

'What happened' she asked, her voice almost whipped away by the wind it was so quiet.

The question caught him off guard, pausing in his tracks. She was so blunt and direct. It was an unusual quality in the women he liked (and lets admit it he does like her), but he found it quite endearing. He looked into her eyes noticing the reflections of the stars were causing them to sparkle. Turning away he looked up at the sky the piece of black velvet tinted with a shower of glitter, hiding our scars and sins beneath a vast cloak of darkness. Some of Wilson's scars were about to be opened.

He sighed, 'affairs that's what ended it, the lack of communication and emotional contact caused us to drift and fall into other peoples' arms for comfort.'

'Affairs? Who?...which one of you I mean?' her voice was gentle, probing, she clearly realised this was as sensitive subject and unlike House didn't want to aggravate an open wound.

'Both of us, hers, by the looks of things, was more permanent.'

His eyes lowered to the ground again, allowing them to lift slightly to take in her gaze trying to weigh her reaction to his infidelity.

The edges of her mouth curled up in understanding

'Sometimes I wished it worked, other times I'm grateful it's over.' He finished.

…………………

Lindsey nodded. Realising the discussion was over she changed the subject 'I used to make wishes as a child.' She lowered her body, removing her shoes from her feet which were causing them to ache. As she place her feet firmly back on the ground, the dew which tinted the grass soothed them as the midnight moisture soaked between her toes.

Dropping to the ground, she allowed the grass to run through her fingers as she fell onto her back gazing up at the stars. 'I used to look up into the sky, trying to find a wishing star and then wish for loads of things.'

A contented expression graced her face as she watched Wilson lower himself beside her throwing his jacket down first to prevent the soil form staining his shirt.

The carefulness of it and how it contrasted so much against his friend made her giggle.

Wilson turned his head to the side, his body now lying beside hers, 'what?'

She shook her head still smiling, 'nothing.'

'Well it was obviously something, your grinning like a Cheshire cat.' He rolled onto his side lifting his head from the ground resting it against his hand. 'Come on tell me.' He poked her playfully.

'You are such a girl' she giggled, as she squirmed from his touch 'and don't poke me.' She pushed his arm out from beneath him and watched as his head fell to the ground with a soft thud.

'Oww'

'See, a girl' she giggled.

He rose once more, 'a girl huh?' he poked her in the ribs again, 'go on say that again?' he poked her four times, she wriggled, 'I dare you.' His tickling became constant.

Lindsey was giggling uncontrollably now, gasping for air 'stop' she cried, Wilson continued, 'stop…please.'

……………….

She was begging, the pleading in her voice taunting him. He refused to relent though, her laughter echoed around his ears making him feel as though he was trapped in a bubble, her face twisted as she writhed beside him. She was beautiful and this game allowed him to touch, no matter how platonic it was it did something to still the mist of desire from consuming him.

………………

It was unbearable; she tried to beat his hands out the way, putting up some resistance to his tickling on slaught.

He laughed curling his hands around her wrists, forcing them above her head. He straddled her; there was no means of escape as his body pinned hers to the ground.

Their laughing subsided chest heaving heavily against each other as they tried to catch their breath. Lindsey opened her eyes to find Wilson's only inches from her own. His warm breath caressed her skin, the pounding of her heart now a constant hum. She saw Wilson's eyes flick down to her mouth before returning to her own.

Not breaking the eye contact he slowly lowered his face closing his lips over hers in the gentlest of kisses, his lips were soft and tender as he tentatively began to taste her. Feeling her eyes flutter shut she began to kiss him back, opening her mouth as she felt his tongue trail across her bottom lip begging for entry. His hands slid down her body, as she curled her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer deepening the kiss wanting to explore him further as she felt the passion ignite inside her. His hands slowly caressed the soft skin beneath her clothes, burning beneath his touch.

His kisses began to wander down her throat, soft and slow, she was paralysed with desire, loosening her grasp from his hair allowing her arms to flop to the ground above her head, the muscles melting under his touch as he bought his hands up on the underside of her wrapping his fingers over her shoulders pulling them back forcing her to arch her body against him.

His kisses made there way down her chest, kissing each individual breast before placing a delicate nip in between the two then cooling it with his tongue, she ground her hips against him as a moan burst from the back of her throat echoing around the empty park.

Their eyes snapped open, the moan still dancing in the air.

Lindsey tried to calm her breaths, recognising the silent question reflected in his eyes 'home's five minutes away.' With that she giggled pushing him from her, causing him to roll across the grass, grabbed her shoes and began to run bare foot across the park.

…………….

She was far away by the time Wilson had gathered his coat from the ground. He was caked in mud, but he didn't care, the moisture evaporating from his scorching skin as he ran after her, hearing her laughter mix with his own as it travelled in the wind.

'Come on speed up!' he saw her turn round running backwards as she watched him chase her across the grounds.

…………………..

As they pulled up to Cuddy's house she felt the final rumbles before the engine died. Swinging her legs from the bike, she righted her dress as fast as she could, House wasn't allowed to look, and he certainly wasn't allowed to touch.

She turned on her heel, storming up to the front door without a backward glance at. As she reached for her key she heard a little stumble from beside her and turned to find House close behind, a little to close. She stepped back, ignoring the little bolts of desire that were flooding through her, blaming the speed of her breath on shock, he scared her that was all. 'What do you want?'

'Why what are you offering?' his eye brows waggled in a suggestive manner, the moonlight causing his blue eyes to shimmer in a deadly fashion, Cuddy only hoped they wouldn't be fatal.

'Nothing. You know fully well what I mean, what are you doing following me, you don't want to come in I might spit my drink over you too and that won't need to be prompted by certain comments, I will happily do that on my own accord'.

'No need to get nasty, you started the game. Don't challenge me if you can't keep up the pace. I played by the rules, you lost that round, now stop being a bad loser.'

'What. Do. You. Want?' her voice was harsh, barely audible above the howling winds, but House didn't need to hear it, it was written all over her face. Time to change tactics.

'Err…I think you'll find that's mine'

The expression drained from Cuddy's face as she looked down and found she was still wearing House's bike jacket, her eyes darted to her left hand, holding her bag and the right, which contained her key.

'Here let me,' House stepped forward once more, using his finger to lift her chin and undo the buttons beneath it, his hands gripped the zipper slowly pulling it down revealing her exposed skin beneath it, this was torture, he wasn't even touching but the image of him undressing her removing more than the coat sent shivers down her spine. Her body shock involuntary and she returned her eyes to gaze, reluctantly into Houses hoping he hadn't noticed, his left eyebrow was lifted, questioning, damn he never misses a thing.

'It's cold,' she shrugged. House stared into her eyes for a few minutes longer, Cuddy had the sensation of her sole being exposed to the world, his eyes reading her feelings flicking through her memories and perusing over any thoughts running through her head, her attempt to control them was in vain.

…………………..

House's nodded, slipping the jacket over his shoulders, he inhaled, her sent lingering on the material wafting around his head, alluring. He turned to see Cuddy regarding him with narrowed eyes, questioning, her arms folded, defensive. 'I will get you back you know.'

'I'll look forward to it.'

'I wouldn't it's not going to be fun.'

'Tut Tut, Cuddy this is a game remember, you take things way to seriously.'

Her lips narrowed. Plan, stage two, he smiled, the sensation weirdly straining on muscles he didn't even know he had. Her head twisted to the side, confusion flittering across her face, he was unnerving her. 'Goodnight Cuddy,' he leaned in slowly and placed a light, delicate kiss on the side of her cheek.

………………..

It was soft, the sensation of his lips from the kiss left her skin tingling. She watched as he turned, limping back to his bike without another word. He mounted swinging his leg over, the engine roared into life once more. His head turned to face her and with a slight winked he slammed his visa down and set of into the night.

His tail lights vanished into the distance the darkness consuming him. She was frozen to the spot, her fingers slowly travelling down her cheek, were his lips had been planted second before. The memory burned into her skin.

…………………..

They stumbled up the front steps, Lindsey grasping for the key in her hand bag. Her hand clasped around the cold metal with relief, scrambling with the lock she forced it open with her shoulder.

She had barely gotten inside the door before Wilson forced her up against it, his hands roaming. He pulled her top over her head, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. The silky smooth strands ran through his fingers as he pushed it from her face.

Their harsh breaths the only sound to be heard, the hallway was shrouded in darkness apart from the small beams of moonlight that filtered in through the window. They used their hands to guide themselves, blindly travelling over each others bodies.

Lindsey slowly undid each button of Wilson's shirt, kissing each piece of newly exposed skin. Sinking to her knees, she fiddled with his buckle, pulling the belt from the loops and tossing it to the ground, her hands then returned to work on his fly. She undid the top button pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. As his cock sprang free, he looked down nearly coming from the sight of Lindsey kneeling before him.

'God you're beautiful.'

Her eyes met his, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, she kissed the tip of his cock before sucking it gently, her tongue flicked out slowly travelling along the underside of his erection, tasting, teasing, feeling him tense beneath her touch. She then swirled her tongue round it before taking the whole shaft into her mouth causing him to groan, his back arching, forcing it deeper into the back of her throat.

…………………

The heat of her mouth bathed him as she hummed gently, the vibrations building up the pressure at an alarming rate.

He wanted to come inside her. Lifting her chin with one finger as she released him, he pulled her to her feet, tongues meshing together once more as his thumbs linked into the bands of her panties pulling them down so they joined the rest of the discarded items littering the floor at their feet.

He lifted her legs to wrap around his body, breast brushing up against his bear chest as 3 inch stilettos dug into his spine, the pain only increasing his desire. She reached down between them fingers wrapping round his cock to guide him in. He could feel how wet she was as she teasingly rubbed the tip of him along her clit, groaning with pleasure. He wanted her now. 'You safe?' the question breathless and hurried, a nod was all she could manage before her thrust into her.

……………….

They collapsed to the floor spent. Wilson pulled his jeans back on before curling his arms around her. Lindsey, already in a post orgasmic haze, was leaning against his shoulder, eyes shut, her breathing returning to normal. Wilson rose from the ground. Once he was steady he slid his hands beneath her legs and behind her head so he could lift her into his arms. 'Lindsey where's your bedroom?

'Upstairs first on the left'

She mumbled before returning to her slumber.

Wilson staggered up the stairs, forcing her bedroom door open with his foot. He gently lowered Lindsey on top of the bed. After removing the leftover items of clothing from her body he pulled the covers over her and watched as she snuggled down.

What to do now, he didn't no whether she would want him to spend the night or leave.

…………………

Lindsey could sense him hovering, breaking from her daze she turned her head to face him eyes opened sleepily. 'Stay' she whispered before rolling back onto her side.

…………………

'Stay,' Wilson felt the balloon of happiness expand even further inside his chest, threatening to burst. He removed his jeans and scrambled under the covers beside her, wrapping his arms and legs over her body he felt her curl into him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy, a smile tinted his lips before he drifted off into his dreams.


	10. Testing the Waters

_Disclaimer: I add one every once in a while…no desire to be sued…House is not mine (I'm currently saving up to buy him)…Lindsey is but she isn't in this chapter._

_Okay This one is all House/Cuddy it contains some smut too. I added some House Cuddy stuff to the previous chapter...it was what happened when they returned to Cuddy's house. So read that if you haven't._

_Hope You enjoy this one…it was fun to write! And don't forget to review, I shall be waiting patiently, the more reviews the more Houddy stuff will arrive and faster…recharge my batteries people._

_Reviewers:-_

_IndigoE__: Here you go Houddy stuff to make you happy!_

_HouseAddiction__Yes lots and lots of Houddy stuff and much, much more to come!_

_RogueButterfly__; Houddy to make you happy too Houddy to make everyone happy!_

_Kris the fanficaholic__: Didn't mean to trick you...no Trick this time, in case you haven't guessed lots of Houddy in this chapter…enjoy!_

_Cate53__ Welcome pleased you liked the changes to the previous chapter…hope you like this one too._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Testing the Waters**

Her heels clattered across the floor as she strolled through the hallways of PPTH. She eventually came to rest in her office, pressing her back against the door as it slammed closed. She snaked a hand behind her clicking the lock shut. Pushing her self forward she walked over to her chair, depositing her handbag on the desk before slumping low into her seat, spinning it round her head falling back against her shoulders with exhaustion.

Staring out the window her eyes settled on the streaks of gold and blue beginning to leak into the sky as the sun broke through the lingering darkness. The clouds reflecting the light were tainted silver as they scurried by. Her eyes closed once more the realms of rest desperately trying to claim her.

She had been unable to sleep; watching the minutes tick by as a certain Diagnostician continued to haunt her thoughts, crashing on the floor his head nestled between her breast, the sweep of his hand as it stroke the inside of her thigh wishing him to go higher as desire to pooled between her legs, arms wrapped around his body the rumble of the bike beneath her as her hands trace the rippling muscles of his torso. His kiss…the gentle lips that tickled her cheek before he fled into the night. These memories just added fire to the need rippling through her, the need for human contact, to be touched, stroked, teased by another human being…by House.

Loose strands fell from her bun and cascaded round her face as she sharply swung her head back and forth trying to dislodge any lingering images. God! Wanting House, it sounded twisted in her own mind let alone voicing it out loud…She really hadn't had any in a very long time!

Turning to face her desk once more, she dragged a pile of paper work in front of her, burying herself within its depths.

……………………..

Slamming his cane between the doors he forced them apart, limping onto the lift. It had been a long night, he'd been banging melodies into the keys of his piano to try and still his memories of previous activities during the night, constantly turning them over, analysing them in his mind. His brain refused to let go, replaying every touch, and more importantly her reaction too them, increased heart rate, deep, shallow breaths, heaving bosom he just wanted to bury his head between…His wish had been granted, however the ending had been slightly altered, in his dreams he had never gone home alone, his head and hands had been allowed to roam further, explore and investigate unhindered over the body beneath his finger tips.

He caught a glimpse of her in her office; her shoulders hunched over a large amount of paper work, fifty percent most likely his doing. He had to admit it was one way of keeping him on her mind even if it had less than positive consequences.

As though sensing she was being watched she looked up from her desk, her eyes locked briefly with his, something passing between them before the connection was severed as the doors slammed shut.

The lift hummed gently as it rose, the crowed surrounding him staring blankly as the numbers change on the screen as they ascended. House allowed himself to sink back into his thoughts.

Little Miss Cuddy hadn't been playing by the rules. Her reactions to his advances were no longer being dictated by the book. It didn't fit into the everyday pattern of there working relationship. It was an anomaly and there was nothing that interested House in a case, more than an anomaly. Differential diagnosis people…what's wrong with the boss.

……………………..

The sun was now blazing into her office warming her back as she reclined in her chair; telephone clamped to her right ear, attempting to listen as an investor droned on demanding to know how his money was being used to improve the hospital.

A rumble rose from the depths of her stomach. Cuddy covered the mouthpiece of the phone ever so slightly hoping the noise hadn't been loud enough to disturb the flow of the man on the other end of the phone. Heaven forbid that would happen, after all he had been talking non stop for a full 15 minutes. Cuddy had to restrain herself from giving out doctorly advice and telling him to take a breath; oxygen deprivation can be very damaging to the brain cells or in this case the few that were currently remaining.

Glancing at the clock, 2.30, she hadn't had anything to eat all day apart from the small cereal bar she retrieved from her desk at 9 o'clock this morning, deciding to protest again a loud growl rung out once more. Choosing to wrap this conversation up, Cuddy explained that she had to attend a meeting but would be very happy to call back at a later time and fill him in on what his money was being invested in, that's if he gave her the chance.

Placing the phone back on the hook, she rose from her seat, lifting her arms above her head hearing certain bones crack and creak as she stretched and straightened herself out. She had been sitting in that chair for way too long.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she marched from her office. She didn't have time for a long lunch; her paper work still loomed over her, so she decided to risk the cafeteria, after all how bad could it be.

…………………..

He had been lingering outside the cafeteria, hidden behind a pot plant in wait for Wilson ready to pounce and get his lunch paid for when he saw her go by. Walking in that determined stride she always had, head held high, a woman who knew what she wanted…or so he thought.

………………………

Decisions, decisions, she couldn't decide between the macaroni cheese or chilli con carnie, both looked at lethal and unappetising as the other. They got a great deal of cases at PPTH, what people failed to mention was that a many of them were probably triggered by the cafeteria food and the poor relatives who had too eat it.

Finally opting for the macaroni cheese, as there was less opportunity for this to be potentially death threatening, she followed the queue to pay for her meal, the prices were extortionate too; something that needed to be addressed in the future board meetings.

Settling down at a table in the corner, she lifted her meal to her mouth. It was like biting down into slimy rubber, it rolled around her tongue coating it with the fake tasting cheese sauce before she swallowed it down with a quick gulp of water…disgusting.

She saw him before he saw her, his long lean frame towering above most people currently occupying the cafeteria. His eyes circled round the room as though searching for something. They came to rest on her.

She thought she saw a brief smirk taint the edges of his lips before it was replaced by his usual somewhat gruff expression accompanied with the sneer that seemed to be firmly fixed on his face.

He began to limp towards her, working in and out the tables with ease regardless of his uneven gate. A stab of guilt was quickly squashed as she reprimanded herself; she must remember to remain angry at all times, after all he humiliated her last night and there was no way she would let it go. Besides attack was the best policy of defence and right now she needed to keep House firmly beyond the barriers, too close and she feared he would break them down with ease.

'This seat taken?'

'What does it look like?' her eyes returned to the unappetising pile of slop currently sloshing around her plate.

'Didn't want to impose'

A short sharp bark of laughter shot from her mouth, 'You not imposing, miracles do happen.' Her eyes didn't lift, preferring to ignore him, it was safer.

'I'll ask again, is this seat taken?' he leaned in closer, inches from the side of her face, how was this going to look. Finally deciding to face him, she could no longer pretend to remain passive and ignorant of his presence, her head turned to the left. He was closer than she realised, resisting the urge to jump back she tilted her head to look up at him, the uneven sense of status was unnerving.  
She was his boss and yet he seemed to wield more power and control over her, his 6ft 2 frame blocking out any view of the ceiling as he stood over her. Feeling threatened, her eyes narrowed, arms crossed over her chest only forcing her breast higher, causing his eyes to rest somewhere further south, the smirk had returned, she needed to get rid of him.

'Yes it is.'

He shrugged, 'everybody lies' with that he planted himself on the chair opposite her.

She continued to watch him, a scowl prominent on her face, frustration evident as her plan hadn't worked. The bomb in her internal battle fields was now seated only inches from her, question was, was it going to blow? His head rolled round the room, eyes absorbing every detail.

'What do you want?'

'Angelina Jolie' he replied casually, eyes not even glancing in her direction.

'Ha ha,' the sarcastic tone evident as the sense frustration grew, 'answer the question, why are you here?'

'That wasn't the question you asked Cuddles'

Resisting the urge to scream, she sighed and asked once more, 'fine, Dr House why have you chosen to dine in my company today, what could you possibly want?'

As he opened his mouth to reply, Cameron hobbled over; he shook his head as though he was sad about the disturbance. Although Cuddy had a feeling he wasn't.

'Dr Cameron, what can I do for you? Besides the obvious.'

………………………..

Cameron opened her mouth, slightly shocked, her eyes taking in House and Cuddy eating lunch…together. Something wasn't right. Her cheeks were tinged pink, at House's comment. He knew her attraction to him and used it as a stick to constantly poke her with, even worse when it's in front of Cuddy. Breathing in to try and control the rising bubble of anger and frustration, she focused her attention on House.

………………………..

Poor Cameron, Cuddy didn't generally like the young doctor. She knew of her attraction to the diagnostician and didn't admire the way she went about obtaining him, blackmail always seemed a little bit desperate for Cuddy's liking but seeing House bait Cameron like that made Cuddy feel sorry for her, if only slightly because, to be honest, Cameron had brought it on herself.

Cuddy shuddered, how would House behave if he realised he was occupying her thoughts with more frequency than usual and in an obviously different manner than before.

She saw House shift forward slightly and nearly jumped when his legs crashed into hers. Cameron obviously saw the slight movement as her eyes darted to Cuddy for a second before they returned to House.

Cuddy, a questioning gaze on her face was about to ask House what he was up to, when she felt rough finger tips land on her knee and begin to stroke the line of exposed leg beneath her skirt, her stockings the only thin material between them.

House didn't look at her, continuing the conversation about the current patient with Cameron. What could Cuddy do? She couldn't react as Cameron was near, she couldn't move as House had trapped her legs between his. She felt his hand rove higher, sliding underneath the hem before returning to her knee. It was though he was testing. Each time he rose a little higher before he returned, the tips of his fingers tickling as they caressed her skin. Cuddy could feel herself getting hot, need rippling though her, this needed to stop but she felt powerless to prevent it.

She felt his cane prise between her legs as he forced them to open, it then slid slowly up the inside of her thigh. Cuddy was holding back a moan, the desire building between her legs. His hands were pushing her skirt higher and higher.

The cane was rubbing in a rhythmic motion; Cuddy was lost in the sensation and heat from his hands her thoughts ordering it to stop fled. Cameron continued to talk oblivious of what was occurring under the table. Dam House and his ability to multi task, he must be the only man who could diagnose a patient and seduce his boss at the same time and that was what he was doing, seducing her, god she wanted him.

His hand grip around the back of her knee pulling her forward harshly, she squeaked with surprise as she slid further under the table, her knee now resting firmly between his legs.

'Are you all right Dr Cuddy?' Cameron asked.

'Yeah just lost my balance and slipped forward, bit tired,' she tried to right herself but House held her fast against him, his right hand still forcing her skirt higher. As his finger tips reached the bare skin at the top of her stockings, she saw his eyes light up with triumph, still not looking in her direction. She smiled at Cameron and returned her attention to the plate of food resting in front of her.

Cameron nodded clearly not believing the lie and returned to look at House once more.

Cuddy in an attempt to distract herself, picked up the fork and began to push the macaroni round the plate, still very much aware of House roving hand. She had to stop this.

Her left hand was clasped on the table knuckles turning white with the effort of holding back any noises that were threatening to escape from her throat.

'You shouldn't play with your food Dr Cuddy,' House finally looked over, his eyes roaming over her body, taking in her heaving chest and deep harsh breaths as desire was raging through her. She wanted to kill him and fuck him at the same time, pull him over the table and wrap her fingers round his neck while she had her way with him on this very table, Cameron could watch all she wanted.

Cuddy just glared at him, eyes narrowed; time to start playing his own game. She pressed her knee harder against him, rubbing it against his lightly protruding cock. House eyes opened with shock as a gasp burst from his lips.

………………………

'Are you alright Dr House?' concern and confusion fluttered across Cameron's expression as she gazed down at him.

'Yeah just a bit of pain in the thigh, it'll go away soon.' House returned his gaze to see Cuddy, a satisfied smirk resting on her lips. He decided to wipe it off there and then. He rose slightly with the pretence of stretching his legs and limped around the table.

'Just needs a stretch.'

After walking for a few seconds he limped over and lowered himself into the seat beside her. Snatching the fork from Cuddy her stabbed at her plate as his other hand reached over under the table forcing it between her legs once more, running up the inside of her thigh, her hand darted under the table with the intention if pushing him away, but resulted in forcing him higher his fingers resting between her legs as he traced her outline though her panties, teasing. She was wet. He saw her eyes flicker as though they wanted to close as a slight groan escaped.

……………………..

Her eyes snapped open with shock. Shit, this had to stop! She sunk her nails into his skin with such force he jumped back as though stung almost toppling his chair over, bringing her glass of water crashing down, liquid spilling out, pooling all over the table and splashing over House's trousers.

'Dam it,' House rose slightly trying to brush the water from his lap and prevent it from soaking in.

Cuddy pushed herself to the right out of his reach, as he settled back down into his seat, dabbing himself with a tissue, before throwing it back onto the table in an attempt to dry up the rest of the water.

She could see his hand resting on the table as he massaged it clearly trying to relieve the pain. She caught a glimpse of the small indents she had made on the back of hand, she'd drawn blood.

Cameron's head was swinging back and forth between them, confusion written all over her face. 'What is going on? What made you jump?'

'Tired', 'leg still playing up,' they said simultaneously, their eyes met, speaking volumes.

'Go and deal with the patient any new leads inform me, if not stay away.'

Cameron glared at House before turning to look at Cuddy, giving her the same icy stare she left head held high, glancing back just before she vanished from view.

'You going to eat that?' House turned his head back to face her, dragging the now cold macaroni across the table without waiting for an answer. Cuddy still shocked about what had happened required a few minutes to find her voice, catch her breath and still her racing heart.

…………………..

House gobbled down the meal before rising, 'I need to go and dry myself off'.

Removing his cane from under the table, he moved forward intending to leave but was stalled when manicured fingers fastened themselves around his forearm.

'What was that about?' Cuddy asked, her eyes looking up into his, frown lines crossing her forehead which was screwed up with confusion.

'Just the current patient, the tests came back negative and Cameron wanted to know where to take it from here.' His face showed no sign of knowing what she was really referring to, his voice empty of the usual mocking tone. Cuddy sighed; she was going to have to spell it out.

'You know that's not what I'm referring to. How dare you! You took advantage of me when you knew I could do nothing to prevent it.'

'You didn't look like you wanted to,' his eyes were fixed on hers as though delving into her thoughts.

Her voice lowered to a deadly whisper, 'I was trying to refrain from attracting attention to the fact that my head diagnostician had his hand roaming up my skirt. It wouldn't have looked very good if I had jumped up, slapped you in the face and stormed off, even though that was my desired plan of action.'

'You're lying'

Cuddy spluttered 'I'm no-'

He broke her off with a hand over her mouth, 'I felt how wet you were,' his voice matching hers as he leaned in, the conversation was clearly attracting the attention of the surrounding diners.

Clearly unable to speak Cuddy's eyes looked downwards to the darkened patch spreading over his crotch.

House laughed, 'you were wet in a slightly different fashion and for quite a different reason, don't even think of denying it.' Cuddy tried to shift his hand from her mouth but he refused to budge so she bit him.

'Ouch! God your rough, bite and nail marks and no pleasure to take away the pain you and Chase should hook up he's into that sort of stuff, me not so much'

'Then you shouldn't bate me, you're dicing with death.' She was getting angrier by the minute.

'Yet you're forcing me to stay,' he said with a smirk as he glanced down at his arm, which was resting in her ever tightening grip.

Cuddy, trying to not scream in frustration, released his arm pushing it from her grip 'just go.' She looked away, reaching down to put her purse back into her bag getting ready to leave and return to the safe sanctuary of her office…she needed to think.

Hot breath tickled her ear; startled, she swung round. House's hand rested on her thigh, so as to steady himself. He was grinning, his face brushing up against her ear, 'in answer to you first question, what was that about?' he paused, lightly shrugging his shoulders 'I was just testing.' With that he allowed his hand to slide down her leg before straightening back up and limping from the room.

Cuddy looked around the cafeteria; people were watching her, questioning looks on their faces, while others remained oblivious, some where obviously discussing what they had just seen and how it could be interpreted.

With no desire to be questioned Cuddy grabbed her purse and fled back to her office, slamming her back up against the door for the second time that day. She locked it again to prevent any unwanted visitors. Flopping down onto her seat as a loud growl rumbled from her stomach.

She never did get anything to eat.


	11. Paper and Post it notes

_This is another House/Cuddy chapter still got some smut in it…not hard core, well not too hard core. Don't forget the more reviews the smuttier each chapter will be!_

_-I don't know if you refer to them as post it notes in america there the little square pieces of paper with sticky on the top that you scribble notes to yourself on.-_

_**Reviewers:**_

_Henrie Monroe__: Welcome…Thank you for reviewing. The Houddy smut is being built up to, but hopefully the finale should be in chapter 14-15 if all goes well...depends on how long the chapters are._

_luv2luv-Hugh__: 'differential diagnosis people what's wrong with the boss?' was one of my favourite lines too. You don't need any pointers!_

_RogueButterfly__: Poor naïve little Cameron…she had no idea what was going on….or did she?_

_IndigoE__: I like to build it up…House and Cuddy shagging is the finale in most stories and I love a good build up. Oh and yes it will be…um…energetic :p_

_eac-dudette__: I liked the last line too. It was just a bit of subtle humour. :)_

_Cate53__: Ok more Houddy here we come!_

_dcloverz__: Lol I'm pleased you liked it, I'm pleased you found it funny, I'm pleased I answered your questions and I'm ecstatic you were so into it that you didn't notice what was happening around you…that is a real complement!_

_Kris the fanficaholic__: -blushes- languages never was my strong point. I have been pronouncing it Chilli con Carney since I could talk…how embarrassing! Be patient I am building up to the smut I just give you little bits to keep you satisfied! _

_samanthaon__: Where you gone?_

**Chapter 11: Paper and Post it notes.**

Limping out of the cafeteria, House, not looking where he was going crashed into Wilson nearly toppling him over for the second time that week.

'Woah, I'll buy you lunch you don't need to mug me for my wallet! Why are you rushing out the cafeteria and not into it?'

'Case'

'You don't have a case'

'That's where you're wrong, one came in this morning Cameron has just been into give me an update.'

'That still doesn't explain why you're rushing to work and not away from it.'

'Err…Interesting Case,' House's face crinkled with effort of coming up with a good excuse.

'Nah not buying it.'

'What my lunch?'

'Ha…You know I'm referring to your reason for rushing, what are you up to?'

'Why does everyone always think I'm up to something?'

'Because you usually are.'

'That's beside the point.'

'I think it's a very good point.'

'Well this point' he waved his cane in Wilson's face 'is going somewhere very unpleasant if we don't drop the subject'

'Oooo you really are up to something aren't you? Using threats is always a bad sign.' Wilson's smile was growing by the minute it wasn't often he had House on the back foot he was going to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

'I could say the same to you Jimmy.'

Sadly it never lasted long, Wilson stepped back slightly caught of guard the smile slipping form his face to be replaced with innocent confusion.

'Say the same what?'

'You are up to something or I suppose 'on to' or 'in to' something would be the more appropriate description.'

Faking puzzlement at what House was implicating, 'Huh? What are you:-'

'You have a smile plastered across your face, a jaunt in your step and you offered to buy me lunch the moment I bumped into you, no fight, blackmail, nothing. This means you are in a good mood, and a good mood in big Jimmy usually means little Jimmy's been getting some action question is 'in' who?'

'You're disgusting.'

'Thank you. Now using my powers of deduction I am going to make a guess and say a little blond girl has been giving you a servicing, would I be right?'

Wilson blushed looking down at his shoes to avoid House who was staring at him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

'I will take you silence as confirmation, is the little blond devil in angels clothing paying us a visit today?'

'No she's not and if you do ever see her again don't you dare let on you know this.' Wilson threatened, 'this is a good thing happening for me I would like it for once if you didn't ruin it.'

'All of your conquests are good things Jimmy, don't just single one out, be proud of the hundred of women you've done over.'

'It's no where near that many and Lindsey's different.'

'That's what you said about all your wives…oh dear she's not going to be Mrs Wilson number…..what are we on now?' House put his finger in his chin in mock thought.

'Ouch low hit, I'm definitely not paying for your lunch now.'

'You don't need to pay.'

'Huh? You're going to pay? Who are you and what have you done with the real House?' Wilson was frowning so hard his eyebrows were forming a single line across his forehead.

'No.'

His face relaxed into a smile, 'You're on a diet?'

'No,' House face fell in mock sadness 'Why? Do you think I need to be' House turned his back to him, 'does my bum look big in this?'

'No comment.'

'First time for everything.' House's beeper went off he glanced down at it, Cameron was ordering him to the conference room, he sighed 'Saved by the bell, or beep in this case, gotta go.'

'You still haven't told me why I don't have too buy you lunch,' Wilson shouted after him.

'I stole Cuddy's,' House hollered back as he stepped into the lift.

'And she let you! How did you pull that one off?

House smirked, 'what can I say?' he shrugged, 'she loves the hard wood!'

And with that he was gone, leaving a shocked silence in his wake.

…………………………

House barged his way into the office, cane swinging out in front of him in his usual melodramatic manner, only to be confronted by a lone duckling. Cameron.

'Errr I believe that's my chair' He tapped the side of her knee with his cane in indication that she should shift.

Her face was defiant but she graciously rose and allowed him to settle before tuning to regard him with questioning eyes once more.

House looked around, 'where are the other ducklings?' He grabbed his ball tossing it in the air in an effort to ignore Cameron's stare.

'Chase is in the clinic and Foreman is finishing off some test I think.'

House ball fell through his fingers rolling across the floor to her feet. He brought his face back down his brow furrowing in confusion. 'You said it was urgent.'

Cameron shrugged, 'everybody lies,' she stated as she settled in the chair opposite him.

'Oooo very good! All that effort just to get me alone, although you can't jump me just yet, the blind are open…or maybe you like that some people thrive on an audie-'

Cameron cut him off, 'What's going on between you and Cuddy?'

House's eyes swung upwards his jaw dropping in mock thought, 'err nothing that I know of….does hot sex in her office count as nothing?'

'What was happening in the cafeteria?' Cameron ploughed on regardless of the consequences.

'We were eating…or technically I was, Cuddy's mind didn't seem to be on her food she looked a bit distracted.' He pulled a funny face. Leaning back into his chair he opened the top draw of his desk scrabbling around in it for a few seconds before retrieving a pen and sheet of paper and began scribbling.

'What's going on?'

'With who?' House didn't look up.

'With you and Cuddy' Cameron's arms were crossed across her chest, they had less of an impact than if Cuddy did that, his attention remained on the piece of paper. He could sense Cameron's frustration growing, a few more pushes and she would drop the subject or, he hoped, go and pester someone else with it, a certain specific someone else.

'Nothing.'

'I don't believe you'

'Then why did you ask? Kinda defeats the object doesn't it?'

'I was hoping you would tell me.'

'Well your hope was in vain as always.' He sighed, 'oh I can't resist that cute face, he pointed in her direction, go on then I'll tell you, Cuddy and I have been engaging in the Horizontal Hokey Pokey since med school.' He leaned back in his chair to watch her reaction.

Her face dropped with shock.

'I've been doing her along with Angelina Jolie, Jennifer Aniston, and a nurse down in paediatrics,' he added 'though not at the same time, It's the leg, can't do what I used to and the combination of Angelina and Jennifer in the same room could result in a serious bitch fight, rawr,' he made a clawing action in Cameron's direction.

She quickly reasserted herself shaking her head from side to side, 'I don't believe you.'

House sighed 'I tell you we're not doing anything, you don't believe me, I tell you we're at it like rabbits and you still don't believe me….its a lose, lose situation with you, what's with all the negative attitude, I thought it would make you happy me telling you what you wanted to hear.'

'I didn't want to hear that you and Cuddy were….' She tailed off hands flaying in indication of the unspoken word.

'Having sex, shagging, bonking, fucking,' House filled in the blank for her the grin spreading as he took in how uncomfortable she was, 'Then why did you ask? Or I suppose the more appropriate question would be why did you ask me?'

'Like I said I thought you might stop being an ass and tell me.'

'Where's the fun in that? Go ask Cuddy.'

'Why would I ask her?' the frown lines flowing over her forehead deepened.

'Well she is the other member in your thoughts it takes two to tango remember.' He rose from his seat indicating Cameron should do the same, 'although it's more fun with three or four.' He picked up his cane along with the piece of paper on his desk now covered in his writing.

He came up behind Cameron gently patting her on the back, 'go have a heart to heart with Cuddy, Woman to Woman, use your interrogation techniques to get the answer. I'm sure she will be happy to clear up this misunderstanding, if it is one,' with that he walked away leaving a fuming Cameron abandoned in the doorway. The paper had vanished from his finger tips.

…………………………..

Cuddy sat at her desk, head cradled in her hands; her sense of arousal now just a dull ache between her thighs.

'Bastard!'

'Who's a bastard?'

Cuddy jolted her head back; Cameron was leaning against the door frame. Cuddy had no idea how longs she'd been standing there. No need to attract attention to the fact that she was pissed off at House it would just lead to a whole load of awkward questions she would otherwise avoid. 'Um…Just an investor causing a bit of trouble.' Cuddy smiled which was returned by Cameron, the smile however didn't reach her eyes, it was quirky and forced. 'Is there something I can help you with Doctor Cameron? Otherwise as you can see,' she looked down at the desk once more, 'I have a great deal of paper work to be getting on wi-'

'What's going on with you and House?'

………………………….

House was watching the commotion from a distance. He couldn't hear what they were saying but by the way in which Cuddy's head just snapped up so hard he feared her neck would break it would imply that Cameron had asked to question. That girl had more guts than he credited her for...or she was stupider than he thought he couldn't quite decide.

He smiled to himself as he saw Cuddy's face register shock and then harden as her administrative defence mechanism kicked in…this was going to be fun.

…………………………..

Cameron couldn't believe she had asked. What was she doing? Confronting her boss was professional suicide especially when it was implying and delving into certain aspects of her boss's maybe love life. She flinched when Cuddy's head whipped up again as she registered what she had just been asked. Emotions flittered over her face. Cameron compared it to plunging into boiling hot water and she had an unpleasant feeling she was going to get scolded.

…………………..

Cuddy felt the bottom fall from her stomach as the hunger evaporated only to be replaced by an overwhelming sense of nausea. This was dangerous, Cameron could have seen anything. She had definitely heard something; however the noises were inconclusive, if a little bit suspect. Anger began to seep in as she realise she had just been confronted by a subordinate. She was tired, hungry and House was making her life hell. She didn't need another minion sticking its nose in trying to make her life more difficult than it already is. Reasserting herself she narrowed her eyes glowering in the young girl's direction. She sensed Cameron quaking as she watched her.

'What has House been saying?'

'Nothing'

'Then why are you asking?' her voice was cold, laden with the icicles of formality. 'Or in other words what are you implying?'

'Um…Err,' she faltered, 'at the table things were a bit strange, I questioned House about it but he just implied um….'

Shit what had House said, had he told her what had really happened and Cameron just refused to believe it.

'What?' Cuddy had to know.

Cameron sighed, 'he referred to it as the horizontal hokey pokey.'

Cuddy struggled to hold back a laugh as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

He hadn't told her the truth then…that was something to be grateful for she thought as she felt the sense of anger engulf her once more.

'Nothing was, is, happening between Dr House and I. We gave you explanations for what occurred at the table whether you choose to believe them is your problem.'

Cuddy could see her weakening but a small spark of defiance still remained.

'Everybody lies.'

Cuddy's eyes narrowed. The ambiguity in that statement made her nervous. 'Thank you Doctor Cameron for your pearls of wisdom, however do I need to remind you that what occurs between Doctor House and myself is our business and our business alone.' She rose from her desk, 'and I would prefer it if you keep your sordid theories to yourself.'

A blush began creeping along Cameron's cheeks. Cuddy sort of felt sorry for her as she watched her flounder; time to end this uncomfortable conversation. 'Now Doctor Cameron as you can see I am very busy, so if you have nothing medically relevant to occupy my time with then I wish you to leave and return to your patient.'

Cameron's shoulders slumped in defeat; she nodded once and turned to leave, as she opened the office door Cuddy caught a glimpse of a white piece of paper fluttering against Cameron's back. She rushed forwards teetering on her heels after the Doctor, stalling her just outside the office. Placing a hand on the girls back, she apologised in an attempt to distract the Cameron from her true intensions.

'I'm sorry if I seemed a bit harsh, truly nothing is going on.' Her fingers wrapped around the paper, she tugged and it came free. 'However, why did you ask me in the first place?'

'Dr House sent me, he told me you might tell me the truth as he definitely wouldn't and after all his implications of um…I didn't know what to believe.'

Cuddy nodded knowingly, hitching a smile on her face while trying to settle the burning bubble of anger. She patted Cameron on the back once more and returned to her office paper clutched tightly in her hand. As she turned to close the door behind her a tall figure caught her eye. She looked across the clinic to see the gruff doctor regarding her, a big grin plastered across his face as he waggled his fingers in a mock hello. All professionalism deserted her as she rammed her middle finger in his direction. Luckily none of the surrounding staff saw the gesture. However a little boy in the clinic mimicked it to his mother earning him a clip round the ear.

Cuddy let out a loud sigh, turned from the door striding back to her desk. She tossed the paper in the air as she crashed back down, her head coming to rest once more in her hands.

The paper slowly fluttered to the floor.

'Bastard! He's a complete and utter bastard!'

The paper settled on the ground, a familiar scrawl across it: 15/30.

……………………………..

House enjoyed the whole show and it ended with one up for him…literally, as Cuddy had demonstrated with her rather rude gesture. Although something was nagging at him in the back of his mind as he watched her cradling her hands slowly rocking back and forth, was it guilt? Surely not why would he feel guilty about making Cuddy miserable? He saw her rise once more and decided to make a run….limp for it. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger and boy did she look pissed.

………………………….

Cuddy rose from her desk and bent to scoop up the paper crushing it in her palm. A little bit of retaliation was in order. Time to implement her plan; she strode from her office signing forms as she went to ensure House was no longer present. If he had any sense he would have fled the moment he saw her stand, which by the looks of things he had.

She walked over to the lifts, taking in what her work force were doing and smiling as they busied themselves at her approach. Rising up to the floor of the Diagnostics Department she wandered down to House's office. If she knew House, which after these many years she hoped she did, then, if he was avoiding her, his office would be the last place he would be. A file was clutched in her hand as she approached she had an underlying incentive but an overlying reason for hunting him down. Therefore if anyone should question her actions she had a legitimate reason.

Pushing the door open she entered his office, it was deserted no House or ducklings of any kind…perfect.

……………………..

House rushed along the hallway, once checking it was clear he darted into a closet quickly shutting the door behind him. Hopefully she wouldn't be able to find him for a couple of hours he rumbled around in his pocket and retrieved his Game boy. Clicking it on he winced at the loud beep that emanated from it.

He froze for a few moments to ensure nobody had heard. Once the minutes had past he flipped over a bucket and settled down for a long session with Mario.

……………………

She had searched high and low, rummaging through his draws and cupboards, gathering a few objects she still hadn't found the main thing she was looking for so she left his office empty handed apart from the file still clutched within her fingers.

Strolling down the hallway she heard a light beep in the silence, guessing where it was coming from she wandered over to the closet door placing her ear against it….silence. She frowned, was he in there? She turned and saw some nurse regarding her curiously she nodded to them once before turning to lean against the door flicking over the file to give them the impression she was reading it.

They watched her for a few moments longer before getting bored and returning to their workload. Cuddy waited until the hall emptied and then wrenched the door open.

House was crouched in a corner, his hand flung in front of his eyes as the light flooded in from the hallway temporarily blinding him. 'Dam it your getting to good at hide and seek.'

'Lots of practice.' She stepped in beside him closing the door plunging them back into darkness. Her eyes quickly adjusted, she could see him watching her, eyes narrowed with curiosity a teasing smile curling at the corners of his lips.

'Ooo what will the nurses say...we will be all the gossip, it may even be announced over intercom: Administrator seen heading into closet after head diagnostician. They may even have there ears pressed up against the door right now….want to give them something to listen to.'

Dropping the file on the side she leaned over, her shirt was unbuttoned revealing more of her cleavage than usual, she ran her hands along his thighs, 'I intend to.' She smiled as she sensed House's shock in the silence, 'stand up.'

'Yes mistress.' Growling as he rose from where he was sitting, 'what you going to do, punish me?'

She giggled, 'That's the plan.' She placed her hands on his chest forcing him back against the wall.

…………………………..

The throaty giggled went straight too his cock, he could feel himself getting harder by the minute as she forced him up against the wall her breast brushing against his chest.

'Ooo you play rough, I like it.' His hands curled around her waist sliding down to caress her curves squeezing her ass tightly.

She slapped his hand 'no touching, this is a punishment.'

God he wanted to touch her, caress her, kiss her. She was millimetres from him and yet he was unable to lay a finger on her.

He felt her lips travel down his neck as her hand roamed lower. It settled on his crotch and she began to stroke him gently, teasingly through his jeans, just enough to arouse but not enough to remove any of the building pressure. He tried to grind against her hand but she pulled it away. 'Na ahhh.' She was teasing him. He moaned, the pressure was becoming unbearable he was hard, straining against his jeans, he barely felt it as her other hand slipped into his pocket.

'So what's…..errgh…the punishment?' His breathing was getting shallow, the pressure from her fingers increased, she was rubbing faster.

Her tongue slid along the back of his lobe, he wanted to touch. Her hair tickled the edge of his face as her hot breath blew against his ear, 'What do you want?'

……………………….

She could feel how hard he was against her. His moans were triggering electric shocks through her senses. She wanted to take him there and then allow him to fill her body and release the almost overwhelming ache between her thighs, but she couldn't, she had to restrain her self, make him pay. Her right hand was rubbing against him as the left slowly slid into his pocket. Her fingers curled around the object which she had been hunting and she withdrew it firmly clutched in her palm. She brought her mouth up to his ear a long lingering lick beneath his ear lobe before whispering 'what do you want?' it was time to finish the tease.

'Anything.' His head was throw back his eyes squeezed shut.

'Anything?' she withdrew her hand from him, earning as groan of frustration. She tucked the object she had retrieved from him behind her back as she lifted the file she and slapped it against his chest, '2 extra hours of clinic should do it.' Her voice was clear and undisturbed.

His eyes shot open as his fingers curled around her wrist holding it against his chest. 'You bitch.' It was breathy and weak, sweat rolled down his forehead and she could still feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

'Ha, funny I was calling you a bastard earlier…revenge is sweet isn't it?' She leant forward ever so slightly placing a long, lingering kiss on his cheek before pulling her wrists from his grasp dropping the file to his feet. Her fingers wrapped around the door handle, turning to him before leaving, 'I'll leave you too…um' she gave short breathless laugh, 'lend yourself a hand. I expect to see you in the clinic in 20 minutes, after all,' her eyes lingered on his crotch before coming up to meet his eyes, 'it shouldn't take long to finish the job.' With that she walked out leaving a rather frustrated House behind her.

…………………….

The door slammed shut once again and House sat back down, the pressure between his thighs becoming painful.

'Bitch.'

He unzipped his fly, freeing himself as his fingers wrapped around his hard shaft. He hated her, hated the fact she was able to have that sort of effect on him, hated her for leaving before finishing the job. He wished he had fucked her there and then not behaved like a good boy and kept his hands off. He was half tempted to go to her office, force her over her desk, pinning her arms above her head as he rip her underwear from her body, legs wrapped round his waist. He'd tear her shirt open, caressing her breasts as he plunged into her, fucking her hard and deep as she begged for more. He wanted to feel her shake with pleasure her nails scraping down his back, hear her cry out his name as her orgasm washed over him.

He felt the pressure mount and then release before slowly ebbing away. God he wanted her.

……………………

That had worked; although it had slightly unwanted side effects. The ache which had died down earlier was now back and raging through her body. She was very tempted to go and service herself but she didn't have time and besides it was never the same. The object was still clutched in her fingers. She returned to his office, gathering up the rest of the toys, before heading back to hers. She opened her draw dropping all his belongings in placing his Game boy, her crowning glory, on the top. She smiled…can't wait to see his next move.

…………………….

House strode from the closet, back to normal. His anger had subsided as he wandered down to the clinic, better get this over and done with he didn't want her to come looking for him again it had been unbearable enough the first time. This time the building pressure might just finish him off. Maybe that was her intention.

He delved into his pockets to retrieve his Game boy but his fingers wrapped around thin air. He patted down his jacket in search of the object…where had he put it?

Maybe it fell out of his pocket when he was accosted by Cuddy. He darted back to the closet and quickly searched within it…nothing, where had it gone?

He limped back to his office flinging the file down on his desk as his slipped open his bottom drawer…empty. What was going on?

He wandered down to the clinic with a heavy heart. 3 hours of patients and not even his yoyo to take the pain away.

The patient file Cuddy had presented him with still clutched in his hand. He scanned the name on the front Julie Wright, he announced it to the clinic and a young mother with three screaming children rose from her seat. Trust Cuddy to give him the worst one, maybe getting on her bad side wasn't such a good idea. He limped into the clinic the patient following his footsteps. House settled on the stool as the woman sat on the examination table the three children running around beneath her feet.

'What are you symptoms?'

'umm…err.'

This was going to take a while.

………..45 minutes later………..

House left the examination room. The screaming hadn't abated the whole time he had been in there resulting in a headache even Vicodin was unable to cure. Another 2 hours of this with nothing to pass the time. It was torture…what had happened to his toys.?

He was tempted to rush away but had a horrible feeling Cuddy would stop him in his tracks. He reached the nurses desk, slamming the file down before flipping it open to fill in the minimum required details. He looked at its contents, on the top rested a pink post it note. He pulled it off, scanning the file quickly before putting it in the relevant slot. Returning to the post it he read a message that could only have been written by one person.

House, I have what you want. Your little toys are safely locked away until you finish all your hours and any extra that have been given. Now we're even: 30/30!

He looked up to her office only to find her watching him, leaning against her desk; something was glinting between her fingertips. He watched as she twirled the key round once more before pulling her top forward and tucking it in her bra. She gave him a smutty smile and wink before turning her back and returning her attention to the files in front of her.

The rules had changed, the game was turning dirty and she was right, revenge is sweet question is how is he going to get it?

TBC

_Oy -lassoes person who begins to leave and reels them back in.- Review please!_


	12. Taking Advantage

_Right_ _I got back yesterday and wrote this straight away. I am amazed at the response I got for the last chapter and am so flattered that I spent a lot of the time lying on the beach in France writing the next chapter. Hopefully the chapter after this should be up in the next few days or so. Please review I am all depressed since I got back and need something to cheer me up…I can't write when I'm down the more reviews I get the happier I'll be!_

_Also I don't know if all or any of you have read 2hearts it was a one shot I wrote. Please read it and let me know what you think it's a bit different and more in depth than this one but also an M rating._

_Reviewers: _

_runningismyhigh__: Here's your next chapter and there should be one soon after this. I'm so happy you love it!_

_HouseAddiction__: I loved the Game boy bit too. Thought it was a bit of a laugh all that effort for a children's toy. She got him where it hurts though._

_Cate53__: I'm pleased you think its sexy I try and make it a sexy and tense as possible, it's what makes House and Cuddy so good in the show. Yes it is House's serve wait and see what he does!_

_cowgirl123: thank you! I have every intention of keeping up the good work! Pleased you think its good!_

_Tobylove__: Lol I'm a smut whore too so I decided to write my own. House and Cuddy will get together in about 1-2 chapters time be patient it will be worth it. Oh no I don't want you to go insane. I will send you to a head doctor to deal with your symptoms…how does one doctor House sound?_

_eac-dudette__: Lol playing dirty is the best type of game to play!_

_Henrie Monroe__: Lol women are the ruling species; God created men and then thought of something better!(Only joking guys) Cameron was bound to go snooping it's in her nature but she has too be careful. As a doctor she should know not to stick her nose into an unknown and unpredictable substance and House and Cuddy couldn't be anything but LOL._

_RogueButterfly__; I can picture it in my head and it makes me laugh every time! She never has in the series has she? I have this image in my head of her walking down the hall doing it to House over her shoulder but it must have been in another story somewhere because I don't think she did it in the show!_

_Justlost: Thanks I'm pleased it getting better, hard to go up from chapter 11 though that was like a wow response. There are no ties in tennis…just wait and see!_

_house's phoenix__: Lol I love sexual tension. I love to write it and I'm happy it's coming through loud and clear!_

_Chromo26__: phew the beginning of your review had me worried! I hope it'll keep getting better. My understanding of the characters is certainly getting stronger and the way they would react in ahem electric situations._

_Kris the fanficaholic__; your IMPATIENCE has been rewarded! House/Cuddy chapter, not the crowning glory though you will have to be Impatient for a little while longer. LOL_

_luv2luv-Hugh__: they will be getting all the way down very soon! I loved the kid too I liked the little touch of humour. Lol if only people knew how their administrator 'handled' unruly doctors behind closed doors…..more of them might miss behave!_

_samanthaon__: I love the way you put your favourite quotes in. the point one was one I was very happy with. And yes house certainly thinks of something!_

_IndigoE__: Like a moth to a flame he just couldn't resist. But does he burn back…read on and see!_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Taking Advantage

Nothing, not a thing. He hadn't retaliated and the suspense was unbearable!

He'd been avoiding her, being polite, punctual, and sending his lackeys for any requests.

At first she thought he was avoiding her, that she'd taken the game to far, but reason remained, this was House she was talking about he had no limits and this was her biggest concern of all. She was treading in dangerous waters, dipping a toe into her feelings, the problem was if House pushed her, she had no idea how deep they went, and if he didn't would she jump, would she drown, would he let her?

How would he return his shot? He obviously felt something for her judging by his reaction to her 'touch' whether this attraction was physical or went deeper was unknown but she was pretty sure she'd find out soon enough. Thinking back to the closet sent a silent thrill through her and she shifted in her seat in an attempt to loosen some of the growing tension between her legs which had been building over the last few days.

She knew he'd take her on, play ball with her feelings, with her heart, try and take the game even further only problem was whether she had the will to resist.

……………………………

He'd been watching, waiting planning in a way only he could. She was sat in her office head in her hands, completely lost in thought and, judging by her expression, the thoughts were fairly stressful, hopefully of him.

She'd taken the game to the next level, removed invisible, unspoken boundaries which he'd only ever tiptoed over. She had strolled straight through them and trampled them to the ground, who was he not to follow? She was no longer little Lisa so intent on abiding by the rules, maybe he was having a bad effect on her, she was certainly having an affect on him which may have been slightly more positive if she had gone through with it rather than leaving him hard and aching for her.

Lounging on the chairs he continued to watch her, unmoving, unblinking, he saw her grasp for her pen once again and attempt to return to her paperwork, the piece she had written one word on in the last 2 hours at least, because that was how long he'd been there, thank god the chairs were comfortable. Over the 2 hours she hadn't risen, not once, not even to hunt him out, who was avoiding who?

'See something you like?' a little blond head bobbed over his shoulder a familiar voice echoing in his ear.

He didn't even react, 'do I know you?'

She giggled, the light tones emanating from her throat still tingled in her voice, 'Nice try House but I'm not 'that' easy to forget.'

'Only Wilson can vouch for that,' he turned to face her, a smirk stretching over his face; the ambiguity implied was very clear.

She frowned, 'He told you then?'

'Told me what?' his attention returned to Cuddy, trying not to be so obvious, his voice was light, tainted with innocence.

'Err….what happened when we left.' He could feel her shifting clearly uncomfortable with the course of the conversation.

'What happened after you left?'

Silence, she was clearly stumped for words, his face remained passive, however he was laughing inside, see how she got out of this one.

'Um?'

'Don't you remember…was he that bad, or were you that drunk?'

'House!' She wandered round to the front hands on hips.

'What! Where?' he looked around mockingly, 'you should see a doctor, you're seeing things'

'So are you!' her frown blossomed into a smile 'or watching things would be more appropriate you haven't taken your eyes off her for over an hour…you stalking her?'

'I could ask the same of you, stalking me not her I mean, you're clearly not gay, unless Wilson's turned you that way. You would only know the time frame if you had been watching me for that long.'

'I was looking for Wilson, besides it's kind of hard to miss a harsh, gruff, narcisstic:-'

'Oh you're too kind.'

'Narcisstic,' Lindsey ploughed on, 'pain in the ass who's been eye raping his boss for over an hour.'

House shrugged, 'strong stamina, I can keep going for hours.'

She sighed, sparing a glance in Cuddy's direction, 'do you happen to know why she's so stressed.'

'Why would I?'

'Cause you're usually the reason.'

'You been taking lessons from Wilson.'

Her tongue tickled her tooth as her mouth opened her grin expanding, 'well obviously, as you know all too well.' She leant forward into his face, 'oh, and he's a very good teacher.'

House's eyebrows rose to his hairline 'touché.'

'Speaking of the devil where is he?'

'What do you want him for?'

'Never you mind.'

'Ooo it's that kind of thing is it?' he watched her retreat back into her own space, glancing over her shoulder he saw Cuddy rise and wander from her office.

'He's in his office. Same floor as the Diagnostics department remember.'

Lindsey's eyes narrowed, 'why did you give in so easily, that's not like you.'

He had to get rid of her and fast, he shrugged 'just being nice, need to start of on a good foot with the future Mrs Wilson.'

Lindsey shook her head, eyes rising to the ceiling in exasperation, 'what are you up too?'

He smiled 'never you mind.'

'Oooo it's that kind of thing is it?' they were mocking each other. She turned to leave, 'just be good and if you can't be good be nice.'

'No time for niceties I'm a busy man'

'I'm sure you are!'

House watched her leave, her head held high. She was happy, their relationship was an interesting one, and Wilson's and hers was a good one. He would never admit it but he liked her and in his heart of hearts he hoped it worked. He saw her wave as the lift doors closed.

Returning his attention to Cuddy's office he found it still empty he probably didn't have much time remaining time to put his plan into action and fast.

…………………………..

She'd just gone to get a quick snack, not that she was hungry the butterflies in her tummy had seen to that. They were caused by worry and if she was honest anticipation, waiting for his next move.

Rounding the corner into her office, she was confronted with House looming over her desk seemingly unaware of her presence. She'd caught him, he was scribbling something, the words were unclear but he was obviously attempting revenge. Weird! She thought he would take it further, but by the looks of it his retaliation required the absence of her presence, he hadn't taken her on and she felt a slight stab of disappointment that he had chickened out. Time to stir things up a bit.

She shuffled over, her heels muffled by the carpet, coming behind him she reached out a hand to tap his shoulder, her intention was to scare him, however, it didn't quite work out that way.

As her hand was inches away, he whipped round startling her. She fell back as his fingers wrapped around her wrists, forcing her against the wall as he pinned them over her head.

'You think I didn't know you were there? What were you doing?'

'I could ask you the same thing.' She was glaring, attempting to resist the pull of her body, the ache between her legs was pulsing as his eyes watched her still and unmoving. He didn't reply, just looked at her. She shifted trying to free herself, struggling against him. Her heart began to race as he forced himself closer putting all his body weight on her, his knee forcing its self between her legs. He was strong, she could feel his muscles through his shirt as her breast brushed up against his chest her breathing deep and harsh, trying to gain air as the cloud of desire started to consume her.

……………….

He remained silent, watching the effect of his presence swimming in her eyes. He could feel her pulse racing beneath his finger tips.

As she shuffled her groin ground against his, he squeezed his eyes shut for few seconds trying to control the blood flow, he had to remain focused, not let the fact the woman he wanted to fuck was inches away, getting hot and probably wet. He forced his body closer trying to hold her in place and prevent her squirming forcing her legs open with a well place knee so she could barely breathe let alone rub against him.

Her shirt was loose, his eyes fluttered down enjoying the view before returning to her face.

Resistance was written all over her. Her stubbornness to succumb to him was exciting.

………………….

She could feel her head swimming as she struggled to keep her mind clear. The ache between her thighs was growing. She was trying to resist the need to grind herself against his knee to relieve some of the pressure. He would just love it if she tried to get herself off using him as the tool. He'd use it to his advantage. Revenge was meant to be served cold, but getting hot was much worse. Sweat trickled between her breasts, her efforts to escape in vain. She felt panic flood her body as she realised the door to her office was unlocked any one could walk in and find her in a rather uncompromising position with her head of diagnostics. This needed to stop.

'What do you want House?'

'Interesting question'-

'Semantics,' she tried to escape once more but to no avail 'you know what I mean, why are you here?'

'Revenge!' He said it loud and clear, as his forehead came to rest against hers, his breath tickling her face as he spoke 'you changed the rules, who was I not to adapt to them and take it further. You challenged me, dangerous game plan, I always win.'

She went to speak but her reply died in her throat as his lips caressed hers, light and lingering his eyes watching her the whole time. She tried to resist but her body rebelled as she could feel it curving against him. She hadn't kissed anyone in years, too busy, too late. House's lips were the first to touch her own in a long while.

……………..

He watched her, thoughts running over her face. He hadn't kissed anyone other than Stacey in the past five years and Cuddy was so different, unique. He bent to kiss her again, more forceful and demanding he felt her try to resist muscles tensing beneath his fingers, he pushed harder stroking his knee ever so gently between her legs, he felt a groan rumble in her throat as she struggled to stop it from escaping into the open.

She began to melt, her soft, sweet lips parting beneath his as she granted him entry. His tongue flicked out swirling, tangling with her own as she kissed him back with equal force.

All thought had clearly fled she wanted him and revenge was going to taste nearly as sweet as her but fucking her would have tasted better. Patience, he'll get between her legs soon enough but this match had to be won and by no one other than himself.

He rubbed against her harder, feeling her shiver in response her fingers flexing above him. He tentatively released one wrist, her hand shot down tangling itself in his shirt he had a fleeting sense of worry that she was going to force him from her before she tightened her grasp pulling him in, deepening the kiss, his hand rested on her ass giving it a light squeeze causing her to moan into his mouth. Her little squeaks of desire were electrifying his sense and shooting straight to his cock, he was already semi hard. He needed to finish his administrations and fast.

His fingers fluttered up and down her spine before resting behind her neck, his lips left her own and began trailing over her chin down her throat her head fell back giving him a larger canvas to work on. This round was his.

……………………..

She was gasping for air, her head resting against her shoulders as his lips caressed her neck, nipping, soothing and sucking. She could feel him smiling against her skin, but was too drunk with want to care.

Her resistance was weak; the attempt to close her eyes to block her senses was useless. His kiss was amazing, she never imagined in years that she would be making out with her head diagnostician, being stimulated by House's knees grinding against her as he pinned her against her office wall, blinds wide open for the world to see if they stumbled in.

Houses head rose to her own once again, her neck stung from the stubble as she brought her eyes to meet his.

His voice was gravely as he spoke, 'balls in your court.'

Kissing her lightly once more before he leant back, smiling. Releasing her wrists he fled from the room without a backward glance.

Her head fell back, exhausted with want, weak with need, currently aching for the man who, moments ago, was kissing her in a way that mirrored her feelings. She wanted him but she knew she wouldn't have him, at least not now, maybe never. It was just a game and he was determined to win, was he going to trample all over her in the race to the finish line? Or would she just have to keep up with his pace.

She collapsed into her seat before her legs gave way. Her eyes came to rest on her desk her make up strewn all across it. What had house been up to before she entered? Make up really wasn't his thing so he had another motive. Her lipstick was lying open to the right of a mirror face down. Her fingers wrapped round the handle and she lifted it to face her reflection. Scribbled across the top in her deep red, and rather expensive lipstick, were the words, adv point to me. Fear flooded her, what had he done that required a mirror to view.

……………………..

He watched her from a distance. She was leaning up against the wall clearly unaware of what he had achieved. Pride ran through him as he saw her stumble as she settled into her seat, he had just as much of an effect on her as she had one him. No woman had ever had that level of control over his body even Stacey, no woman could arouse him just through touch but Cuddy's fingers had done just that.

He was also shocked by his reaction today. House wasn't a selfish lover but he was never aroused by giving other people pleasure. Cuddy was different as he held her against the wall, watching her breasts heaving beneath him her eyes darkening as attraction raged through her body he had felt himself become excited in a whole different way deeper and more intense. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible, hear her call out his name. His ultimate prize would be her naked body writhing beneath him. It was so close and yet so far, was this just a game or something more?

He turned as her saw her gaze into her reflection, time to make himself scarce, go undercover and wait for the next opportunity to score. He set off in the direction of his office, looking back once more before vanishing out of sight.

………………………..

Her eyes scanned the image. She was confronted by her eyes deep blue and wide with worry. Her dark hair had become loose, little strands framing her face. Her eyes came to rest on a purple spot blossoming over her skin just under her chin. It was budding in an area no summer tops were going to cover, left out in the open for the world to see.

Hours of humiliation or having to wear winter clothes which negative was worse? She would be all the talk round the hospital. House had got her, and got her good. Alongside the humiliation she was aching, at least he could lend himself a hand, she had no option but to wait until the painful pulsing died down.

Her hand caressed the love bite watching the colour deepen. He was right the ball was in her court and she was going to serve it back so fast he wouldn't even see it coming.

TBC

………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review! The climax will be up in the next 1-2 chapters. The retaliation is all laid out and should be up soon and it will probably be quite a big chapter. The one after that should be what we've all been waiting for! If all goes to plan!


	13. Interesting Entertainment

_Ok told you I would get the next one up soon. I want more reviews than chapter 11 got otherwise I won't post the next chapter...which as you have guessed is going to be the finale and one more chapter will follow that. However no reviews mean no Houddy smut…taps fingers I will be waiting!_

_Ooo I am going to do a bit of advertising...READ! THE GREAT ART OF GETTING EVEN. Fantastic fic full of Houddy smut and House and Cuddy playing games if you like my fic you will love this one too…so read it go on you know you want to!_

_Reviewers:_

_RogueButterfly__: Cuddy will get her revenge. You won't feel sorry for her for long!_

_eac-dudette__: I would love to play that game too…he could play with me any time!_

_Kris the fanficaholic__: here's some cookies to keep you going until the next chapter, wouldn't want you to starve while waiting IMPATIENTLY by your computer._

_runningismyhigh__: thank you! I felt as I had been away I should get the next one up soon. Hope you like this one too!_

_IndigoE__: I love the testing and resisting. You always need to build up to the climax and House and Cuddy jumping into bed together will always be the climax for me in any fic! I'm pleased these are keeping you satisfied…don't worry the smut will be in the next chapter!_

_HouseAddiction__; breath, breath…don't die on me I need the reviews. And yes there probably is going to be a sequel. I might call it re-match or something but I have another fic in the works called I bruise easily which will be a bit more Angst than this one, much darker. Something different. But will end up with House and Cuddy at the end of Course!_

_Tobylove__: whoops don't fall off!_

_Chromo26__: had to use it...it was just to good not to. Thank you for putting the word into my head!_

_luv2luv-Hugh__: just wait and see what she does…this is one of my favourite chapters. I wrote most of it while talking to you lol. A choker to cover up a hickey…tut tut what were you doing with one it the first place?_

_samanthaon__: does he always win? I think Cuddy can give as good as she gets, wait and see what I mean!_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Interesting Entertainment 

She was biding her time in a similar way to House not wanting to rush make him pay for her hours of anguish over her wardrobe, the many voices that followed her round the hospital as she walked through it halls in various polar necks hiding the slowly fading blemish he had sucked onto her skin. Unlike House she didn't avoid him, finding him at every possible moment, making him jump, wary whether this was the time she would attempt to score.

His shot was still imprinted in her memory. The kiss still lingered on her lips his touch, taste and scent only fuelling her desire but she refused to have her attention distracted by her hormones her heart pulled her towards him but her head pulled away and that's what she intended to do, play the game with the aim to win.

Cuddy was an opportunist, she took the moments that were presented to her and used them to her advantage and an opportunity had just rushed by her in the form of Gregory House with vomit dripping of his pant leg. Obviously a patient had decided to spurt their lunch all over him, whether it was deliberate would remain unknown but knowing House and his relationship with members of the public she suspected it was.

Bad for him, good for her; she followed at a distance watching him making sure he didn't see a file in hand covering her face. Once out of sight of any members of staff she slipped her heels from her feet, the tell tale sound would alert him to her presence and the last thing she needed was House to be aware of what she was planning to do because that would leave her vulnerable open for House to make his move to win and there was no way she was going to let that happen.

She watched from a distance as his dipped down grasping clean clothes from his bag and slinging them over his shoulder before exiting his office and limping down the hall in the direction of the showers. She continued to stalk him, hoping no one could see her, a dean walking around the hospital in bare foot would set the gossip mill going and alongside this and her unusual summer attire a fair few questions and theories would be thrown about and the last thing she needed right now was more shots being hammered in her direction she had enough work just trying to deflect House's.

She watched him enter the Mens' shower rooms and hovered outside. She heard the tell tale click of the door, the sound of his fly being lowered as he trousers were removed from his body, part of her wishing it was her fingers working over him rather than his own.

The gush of water drew her back from her thoughts. She waited patiently to ensure he was definitely in the shower before glancing round the hall, going into a Mens' shower room wouldn't only turn the gossip mill it would set it on fire.

Drawing her keys from her pocket she winced at the light jangle as they clinked together. She slid the largest one into the lock and turned it ever so slowly feeling the lock give way.

Shuffling into the shower rooms she stilled outside his door, her mind briefly divided between what she came to do and what she'd like to do. Her senses were very aware of the fact that only a door separated her from a wet, hot, naked House who was currently soaping up his body, shrouded in steam.

The shower clicked off and she froze petrified that he was going to come out and discover her then nothing would separate her from him and that was an unwanted situation at this point in the game. Luckily for her though, a few moments later it clicked back on and the disturbance had brought her back on track. Stooping she gathered up his clothes and towel leaving no scrap of material behind before withdrawing a note form her pocket and depositing it on the bench and darting out the room. Slipping her heels back on in the hall she teetered down to her office at a fast pace, earning a few funny looks from passers by at the items of clothing dangling over her arms.

………………………..

House remained oblivious of the events unfolding around him. The gushing of water round his ears as the soap ran through his fingers coating his body in white froth, quickly whipped away by the water as it trickled over his frame.

His mind was running through recent images in his head all containing one Dr Cuddy the most recent of cause was her face only inches from his, he was barley able to control himself when he achieved his recent point, nearly losing himself when her lips gave way under his own, the little rumbles from her throat still echoing through his mind. The game had taken an interesting direction. They were no longer playing each other to get an emotional rise it had become a battle of the bodies, a drive to stimulate each others senses, resisting each other. Now she always managed to get a rise out of him, in a very different way.

He shut the water off, stepping from the shower hot water pooling round his feet. He gazed around the room trying to locate his clothes; certain he had placed them on the bench. A step forward told him all he needed to know, dread flooded his body as his eyes ran over the note:

'No where to run, no where to hide, I have your clothes, enjoy the ride. This point is mine, I've won this round, no items left, no material found. It's not over yet, just to let you know, while you wander, I'll be watching the show!'

Shit, she'd left nothing apart from his cane, and the thin bit of wood wouldn't even cover his manly hood let alone the vast expanse of exposed skin he was going to flash too the hospital.

He shivered as the water cooled on his body, he suddenly felt very exposed. The last line triggered his attention 'she'd be watching him.' Where? Was she watching him now? He scanned the room for any surveillance equipment but came up short.

He had to make a run for it, but was at a slight disadvantage as any running would render him immobile sprawled across the floor as his thigh gave way beneath him. He had no choice but to work his way ever so cautiously up to his office, it was on the same floor. He thanked god for small mercies. As he rose his mind wandered back to the last line. The fact that Cuddy was watching him worried him and yet thrilled him, he was ever so slightly tuned on by the fact he eyes were on him, roaming over his body, unknowing of her presence and the angle in which she was gazing. Let her get an eyeful, play to her voyeuristic tendencies.

He only had a pair of pants left in his office but once he managed to get a grasp on them he could make his way towards her and retrieve his remaining items. While he may get a few funny looks walking round topless he could always manufacture an excuse. Walking round naked however might be little harder, he did love to frighten patients, but this method had never come to mind and he had a feeling the nurses' might think he had taken it one step too far.

He wrapped his fingers round his cane, limping over to the door tentatively peeping out to ensure the hall was clear. It was. The final nurse in view had just vanished round the corner.

He cautiously stepped from the room, out into the hall the door slamming shut behind him. This was it now or never, for the first time in years House was vulnerable, fully exposed to the world, in more ways than one. He took a deep breath, 'here we go!'

………………………………….

She was curled up like a contented cat. Her legs snuggled up beneath her as she lounged on the chair occupying the security office.

The guards had gone on an early lunch. She claimed she needed to review some footage. Needed to analyse a doctor's performance…which was true to an extent, this performance is definitely going to be one worth watching.

She had a bucket of popcorn nestled in her lap, a drink to her right. She normally avoided sweet foods unless a special occasion arises, and watching house wander the halls of PPTH starkers definitely counted as a special occasion in her book.

The door was locked; no need for people to walk in a find her spying on her nude diagnostician…that would get some interesting questions.

Her eyes were fixed on the screen watching as House edged his way out. The show was just beginning.

………………………………..

The air conditioning caused him to shiver, goose pimples pricking his skin as he hurried down the hall. Where was she watching? He pressed him self against the wall, sticking his head out and quickly ducking back as someone shot by. The coast was clear. He whipped round the corner and plundered down the hall, his office was in sight. He flung himself through his glass door diving behind his desk. The door clicked shut only to be opened once again. House's head popped up in panic. Cameron was standing inches away hands on hips gazing at him over his desk.

He was stuck.

'Can I help you?'

She frowned, curiosity written all over her face, 'what are you up to?'

'Nothing!' she could obviously see he was naked from the waist up, but clearly unaware of his nudity from the waste down. He shuffled into his seat, his leg groaning beneath him.

'Why are you topless?'

'Cuddy just ripped it off! Wild woman rawr!'

Her frown deepened, 'ha-ha, what you really doing?'

He had to get rid of her, no time for jokes. 'A patient vomited on my top I'm just changing it, so if you don't mind.' He made a shooing motion with his hands.

She didn't turn but walked forward, settling herself on the seat, House sunk further beneath the desk. 'Well don't let me stop you.'

House looked like a bunny caught in the headlights. 'I would rather get changed in private.'

'I've seen you nude apart from a towel, I can wait.'

'Wait for what?'

House was getting frustrated in a minute the rest of his minions could arrive and he would definitely have some explaining to do. He had to do something drastic.

'Look I know you're desperate to jump me, but I am not here to add fuel to your erotic fantasies. I am not going to bow down if you persist. So unless you have come here for a purpose other than to stare, please remove yourself from the chair and vanish.'

'I did have a purpose, we have a new case.'

'Good I'm giving you permission to borrow my markers, shut the blinds on you way out.'

Cameron rose from her seat, storming out his door; head held high slamming the blinds shut, almost ripping them from the wall.

He loved to push her buttons, her reactions were hilarious and if it wasn't for his current predicament he would have thoroughly enjoyed it. He crawled across the floor quickly dragging his pants on before rising running his fingers over his thigh to relieve some of the pain.

He grabbed his cane and rushed from the room once more.

……………………..

Cuddy was clutching her stomach, tears running down her face. She watched his little head pop round the corner as a nurse darted by and then he stumbled into his office, closely followed, much to her amusement, by Cameron. This was getting better and better. She could see him through his office doors. His little head popping up from behind his desk before sliding into his seat; Cameron was clearly oblivious to the fact her boss was naked. Otherwise Cuddy assumed she would be jumping for joy, clapping her hands like a little school girl before pouncing on him.

The tears had begun streaming when she saw Cameron sit down; the look on House's face was priceless. He clearly said something quite rude; Cameron rushed from the room face like thunder slamming the blinds down as she left. House exited behind her a few moments later clothed from the waste down. Shame.

She watched him hurry down the hall in the direction of her office. Shit she need to get back. She scrambled around gathering all the items she required including all the rubbish, stuffing the last handful of popcorn into her mouth and running from the room, passing the retuning security guards on her way by, muffling a brief thank you and trying not to laugh at their baffled expressions as their boss breezed by.

She tottered down the stairs and got into her office moments before House stormed in. She was settled behind her desk however, calm, relaxed, in control an air of innocence emanating from her.

'What can I do for you House?' her eyes didn't even rise from her paper work spread beneath her, eyes not taking in a word as she tried to control the satisfied smile that was threatening to bloom over her face.

'Enjoy the show?' She lifted her head ensuring her expression remained blank, uninformative as House watched her, a scowl over his own, deeper than usual, but a spark of amusement still flittered in his blue orbs He'd enjoyed that more than he'd ever let on.

'Afternoon entertainment, very rewarding.' She allowed the smile to escape, 'and my my aren't we a big boy.'

'You went through all that just so you could eye up my package.' House was smiling now.

'No that was just one of the pleasant side affects'

'Pleasant huh?' he bent forward towards her.

She leant over to him, whispering into his ear, 'very much so.'

She leant back into her seat arms folded in content.

'So you watched the whole thing?'

'Indeed I did, very entertaining although I was concerned for a moment Cameron was going to jump your bones'

'Why, jealous?'

'No was just frightened if she did she might get a rather painful poke with your cane.'

'A poke with my cane isn't painful.'

she sighed, 'I meant the wooden one House.'

'And Cameron isn't who I want to poke it in right now.' He was leering over her.

She was unfazed, 'you and Wilson can arrange a date after work.' She smiled as he face fell.

'What is it with the Wilson jokes?'

'There just too easy'

'Wish you were!' Cuddy's eyebrows shot skyward, before resuming there original position once more.

'I thought you loved a challenge!'

'Only if I'm rewarded!'

'I'll buy you a months supply of vicodin, now if you don't mind I have work to be getting on with.'

House frowned, 'where did you watch me from?'

'The security office, why?' her attention had returned to the paperwork, seemingly uninterested.

'They record all footage don't they?'

She yawned, 'do they?'

She looked up, finding the room empty; her question had fallen on deaf ears. House had gone.

………………………

He was limping as fast as he could, ignoring the stares and gasps as he rushed by. Sod the shirt; sod the gossip he just had to get his fingers on that tape and fast. Hours of blackmail lay just seconds away and he had to be the first one to reach it. He was surprised she didn't follow but maybe the thought hadn't entered her mind, she wasn't as manipulative as him, poor Cuddy had missed her chance.

He whizzed round the corner into the security office, his leg threatening to give way. He was thankful the guards weren't present as he lunged towards the machine. His fingers slammed over the ejection button. The video shot out into his fingers. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was however short lived, scribbled over the video was 'I got you and I got you good.'

'You underestimated me.'

He swung round; Cuddy was resting against the door frame; a smile plastered over her lips. She was enjoying this way too much. He hadn't even heard her arrive. She pushed her self upright and strolled slowly towards him, 'I play this game just as good as you if not better and after all my manipulative streak is influenced by the very best, you only have yourself to blame.'

Her face was inches from his, 'it's safely hidden and coming home with me where you can't get it. Advantage point to me don't you think? And my, my, what an advantage I have!'

She placed her lips gently against his own, his eyes shut for the briefest of moments before his mouth was abandoned. He felt his shirt being dropped into his fingers before it fluttered to the floor at his feet, arms currently immobilised by shock.

You still have six clinic Hours you owe me this week, make sure you do them otherwise I won't be the only hospital staff eyeing up your package.'

She began to giggle, her hair whipping round behind her as she swung round, catching him in the face before she walked slowly from the room, her hips swaying, entrancing, hypnotising his eyes his gaze un-breaking until she vanished round the corner.

She hadn't missed her opportunity she had grasped it with both hands and currently had a very tight hold on it and over him.

Not a word had left his lips, there was nothing left to say, she had scored twice in one day, in a matter of seconds. She'd aced him, the ball had whizzed by so fast it was a blur, no chance to react. She not only had just knocked him onto the wrong foot, she now had hours of ammunition to use against him.

He had no choice; he had to get that video back.


	14. Heels and Handcuffs

_Disclaimer: if he was mine, this is what I'd do with him!_

_Okay here we go…the chapter everyone has been waiting for! House now has clothes on….but not for long! Smut ensues! Oh indeed it does! This is for Luv2luv-hugh who, when she reads this, will have just returned from a gruelling week in which work had sent her out of town…god dam them! I've been left without my House pal for too long and its only Wednesday! cries._

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up…I have been preparing for university!_

_Please review…it makes me high…or higher than I am…cloud nine here we come! With sky and House DVD's what more could a girl ask for…..House himself?_

_Reviewers:_

_IndigoE__: dam I hate it when that happens, always wake up when you getting to the good part. I love a hot wet naked House. He stars in my PWP fic stress relief._

_HouseAddiction: ha the video has a lot to answer for!_

_House's vicodin: yes indeed I will! I have nearly done this one. I will always finish my fics if I can. I hate ones that are just left…it's no fair!_

_Schokolade: Who is going to come out on top indeed….I hope there was a pun intended it's brilliant! I appreciate the fact that you read the whole of my fic and informed me of what was good about it and what my weaknesses were. This helps me improve and of course write better fanfics for you guys! So thank you!_

_Runningismyhigh: NO! Don't die…..I need my review! Lol I'm pleased you found it so funny, I have to say it was a hard time writing it, I had stop laughing at what was going on in my head long enough to write it down…what I would pay to see that on TV._

_Bicoco: explosive!…lol indeed it will be that. I'm so pleased you love this fic...it fills me with warm and happy bubbles!_

_RogueButterfly: high fives you back you will just have to wait and see…this round is coming to an end…will there be more?_

_House's Phoenix: Thank you! Yay! People love my fic! I really enjoyed the bit with cuddy watching too…I think it added an interesting edge to it….she certainly enjoyed herself._

_Henrie Monroe: sorry I haven't updated as soon as normal…hangs head in shame! Running ahem I believe you mean limping! I wish I had a naked video of House! Definitely an item worth selling on the market…any takers?_

_Justlost: Yay I made you smile! It certainly makes me smile while writing it! I think Cuddy is as strong as House in the show just in a different way. This game is coming to an end…sadly but doesn't mean there won't be another match later on…I may do a sequel!_

_Luv2Luv-hugh: LOL your mind never leaves the gutter…as we both know! Lol writing chapter 13 while talking to you was an interesting challenge I have to say…one I thoroughly enjoyed! Thank you for the tips on how to get this chapter working with the video and all….It helped me formulate the plan :evil laughter:…..ooo there goes FROLO…with marmite on his face!_

…………………………………………

Heels and Handcuffs

He'd been perched on the ground for ages, his leg aching beneath him as he strained to see her moving within the walls. Nothing, the windows were dark, her car wasn't in the drive…the House was empty. The silence had settled in, where every movement made him wary of her return, he had to get in, get the video and get out, no hanging round he didn't need to give her more blackmailing material and him breaking into her House in the dead of night might be to some peoples' interest mainly the cops and members of the hospital; so best just to lie low, get what he needed, rather than what he wanted, who right now didn't seem to be in anyway.

He rose, stealthily working his way round to the back of her house, negotiating in and out of the shadows so as to not alert the neighbours of his presence.

He settled down below her window frame. During his inspection from the previous night he had made a discovery, Cuddy didn't lock her bedroom window. There was just enough of a gap to work in a thin piece of metal in and wiggle the window out of its frame forcing it open with minimal damage.

It flew open with a quite thud. A light breeze was whipping the curtains as he cautiously made his way through the window wary of the pain in his leg when operating at such a funny angle. He lowered his sneakers onto the floor and slowly slid the window shut behind him. The darkness swallowed him; his eyes hadn't adjusted rendering him almost blind. He began to creep forward; a shuffle to his left caught his attention. WHAM! He was flung against the wall, cane clattering over the floor as a figure about a foot shorter than him pelted into his middle.

'You do realise your breaking and entering?' her familiar tone rang in his ear, her face inches from his own the moon shining in behind her created a black silhouette of the most amazing curves he'd seen.

'Um…I think you'll find you've just done more damage to me than I have to any of your possessions, oh and as for entering you've barley let me get in the door.'

'Window.' Her hot breath tickled his face.

'Huh?'

'You came in through the window not the door and got caught,' she laughed, it was low, rumbling, the teasing tone tingling below the waist, 'as good as you are as Burglar Bob, don't give up the day job.'

'You like me in a doctor's coat?' He shifted closer his arms circling round her waste, the silk of her nightgown cooling beneath his finger tips. He felt her shift ever so slightly.

'Wouldn't know as you've never worn one.'

'I do in dress up. I love playing doctor,'

'I'm sure you do it's just a shame about your bedside manner.'

'Bedside manner isn't the case; it's what you do in the bed that counts, and I can tell you, you would never complain about my manner again.'

'If only your cock was as big as your ego.'

He rocked his hips against her, hands pulling her lower half forward, back bending as her body curved against him, she seemed unconscious of its decision to do so, House was very much aware.

'You don't know yet,'

'And I have no desire to find out.'

He pouted, 'you wound me.'

'I wish.'

'Cuddy! ill feeling towards a cripple, hitting with the intent to hurt you should be ashamed of yourself,' his mocking tone was amplified off the walls of her room making it echo round his ears.

'This is coming from the guy who has just been caught for breaking into a lone Woman's House. '

'I didn't know you were here, thought you were out. Where's you car?'

'Parked down the road, knew what you were planning as always I'm one step ahead. It's not hard is it?'

He looked down, 'Not yet!'

She laughed, 'that reminds me, alongside breaking in you have been working to destroy your boss's reputation for the past five years with a number of untrue sexual rumours.'

'I have no reserves about making them come true?'

'You would just use it to blackmail me.' His fingers flittered up and down her spine stopping above the ridge of her ass, tempting but just out of touch. He could feel her body stiffen, resisting, this was a good game.

'Blackmail is against the law.'

Her laugh tinkled in the silence, the deep hum of her voice rumbling through his chest causing his muscles to flex as he felt an involuntary tightening further south. 'Forgive me if I don't trust the fact that you to stay on the right side of the law, its not like you just broke into my house or anything.'

He could picture the way her head was tilting in his mind. He had seen it many a time; he found it rather endearing and wickedly tempting the way it exposed the right side of her neck to him, vulnerable, ready for a hungry mouth to sink onto. Sure enough as his fingers travelled upwards, lingering over her shoulder for a second before continuing, he discovered the exposed skin just beneath her ear. He allowed the back of his index finger to tickle lightly as he ran it up and down over her neck. He felt her shiver, the movement flowing through the parts of his body in contact with her own.

'Why are you here? What do you want?' her voice was shaky as though she was unnerved by his presence, she had held the control when he arrived however the tables were turning.

'Those are two separate questions with two different answers; I'm here for the video.'

She sighed, her grip loosening as though she was planning to back away. 'What you want isn't here.'

His hands wrapped around her wrists before they left his body pivoting on his good leg drawing her to him, she squeaked in shock as he spun round forcing her back up against the wall, his body in much closer contact than it was before.

'Yes it is!' she gasped as his hands ran up the length of her body before sliding his fingers round the back of her neck drawing her to him, the moonlight guiding his way to her mouth. His lips worked over hers hard and demanding. He felt her waver unsure; his tongue lazily tickled her upper lip, coaxing them apart. He felt her mouth open tentatively undecided whether she should let him take her; he didn't give her time to change her mind, forcing his tongue in prising open her soft lips teasing her tongue with his own.

…………………..

God he was good, she could feel her self arching against him, wanting to go faster but still take her time to taste him. Her skin was tingling beneath his touch, his fingers running over her, the calluses catching in the silk. His fingertips caressed the inside her thighs rising higher with every stroke, the heat of his breath tickling her skin, adding to the burning sensation coursing through her.

Her head fell back, losing herself to her senses, whimpering with need, teasing, as his hands rose higher prising her thighs apart. His harsh laugh startled her thoughts bringing her senses slashing through the cloud, this was a game to him, he was playing with her and she was going to get hurt.

She could feel her muscles melt beneath his touch as his mouth continued their journey down…she couldn't let him win. With all her resolve she forced him from her, gasping, the loss of heat, cold air closing in as she pushed by, her head shook, speaking more to herself,

'No! I'm not going to fall for it a second time.'

……………………

The force behind her hands made him stumble,

'You learn from your mistakes.' She was walking away, the distance growing, talking to herself, talking herself out of him, she was lying.

'It wasn't a mistake,' his voice was sure, certain in the silence ringing around them. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes sparkling in the moonlight, desire leaking away to be replaced with determination tinged with sorrow. 'It won't work; you're not going to win.'

He was if he had anything to do with it, he was competitive and she was the ultimate prize, he wasn't going to lose it now, not when it was inches beyond his fingertips, he was going to push harder and once he got hold, never let go. The constant clicking brought him back into focus, eyes settling on the slender woman bathed in silver, a trophy, his trophy, she was his.

'Do you always wear heels to bed?' a distraction, moving in from the left, unexpected, unpredictable, he was sticking to form, it hadn't let him down yet.

She sighed, 'I was about to take them off when you decided to drop in and grace me with your presence.'

She stooped down to remove them, fingers gliding over her calves. The silk covering her frame sliding up, exposing more silver flesh shimmering and smooth in the beams of light. Her taught behind was waving ever so temptingly in his direction.

'Don't,' he growled his voice deepening, body fighting against his restraints, he lunged for her, her body still curved downwards as his hands fastened round her hips hugging her against him, she gasped, his erection pressed between her thighs, his desire for her hard and obvious.

'I like them.'

His knee pushed between her legs forcing them wide as he slipped his hand between them, her panties were damp as he began teasing her silken core. Her breathing became rapid as she ground against him, working herself against his fingertips, the pressure was light just enough to stimulate keeping her on the edge, her ass bucking against his stiff prick which was straining to break free.

He pulled her upright; she was limp between his fingers following his every command. He stroked the outside of her thighs as he slid his hand higher forcing the gown up, rippling at his wrists as he whipped it from her flinging it to the floor. Heels and panties the only things that remained, her naked body exposed before him ready to be taken, he was going to win.

He turned her to face him, crushing her breast against his chest, he could feel her nipples though his shirt the stiff bubs rubbing against him.

He nuzzled her neck, her hot breath panting into his ear, short, sharp bursts as he nipped and lick his way over her throat covering it with kisses.

She squawked in protest as he lifted her up flinging her into the bed, her naked body, laid out beneath him, arms flung over her head, sheer abandon, she was open, inviting, his for the taking. He lowered himself, burrowing his body between her spread legs. There lips crashed together, his rough ones sliding over her smooth ones, contrasting and confident tongues gliding over each other, her fingers curling in his hair as she force his tongue deeper her lips soft and sweet as they caressed his own.

He kissed the corner of her mouth allowing his lips to glide over her throat; gasping, little moans easing from her lips as he dragged his stubble over her collarbone, cooling the sting with his tongue. Fingers skimming the curve of her breasts, his tongue lazily running round her nipple before flicking out hitting the sensitive bud causing a spasm of sensation, her back arching; chest rising and falling with every sharp breath. He began rolling it between his teeth, twisting and tweaking her squeals of delight and ecstasy egging him on.

…………………..

'oh…god,' her nails were scoring into his skin, as his mouth worked over her, tongue lapping away on the stiff peaks making her body bend against her will. He giggled the reverberation jolting through her body only increasing the cloud of sensation currently consuming her, he was winning and he knew it. He dragged his tongue over her taught stomach ringing her belly button before sinking lower a long lingering kiss above her panties.

She felt his fingers dip beneath the band, sliding through her soft curls before gliding between her lush valley parting her folds ever so gently, she was wet, his fingers teasing her not enough pressure to relieve the growing ache pooling between her thighs. He brought his fingers up wrapping them around the slim lines lying on her hips, a sharp tug, the rag ripped from her. She was naked and too drunk with desire to care. House still had everything on, she reached for him inches away, his hands lashed out pinning her wrists to the bed,

'No touching.' God no fair! She tried to wriggle loosen his grip but it held fast. He lowered himself between her legs shoulders forcing them wider his eyes never leaving hers, he head fell back a whining, desperate to be touched.

His hot breath tickling her clit, head inches away from her core. He flicks his tongue, licking her lips tentatively, barely touching, she rocks her hips trying to gain more contact increase the pressure of him against her but he retreats, pulling away, she wants to cry out with frustration, flexing her wrists desperate to force him deeper.

'Please!'

His tongue tickles her clit, causing her to cry out,

'There, lick it there!'

'What do you say?' He's lifted his head, watching her poised, tongue poking between his teeth, the image its self nearly sends her flying over the edge hips rising from the mattress,

'Pleeeassseee!' her voice begging laced with need,

His hands release her, her fingers quickly fastening themselves in his hair behind him pushing his head hard between her legs as he begins to work his tongue gliding against her in a short sharp probes, long lingering flicks lapping up her juices.

Her velvety thighs clenched around his head, his stubble grazing the soft skin surrounding her sex, heels digging into his shoulder blades as he forces his tongue further into her tunnel. He runs his tongue back and forth over her clit; drawing it into his lips sucking hard…he was so good.

'Oh God,' she felt her muscles begin to quiver, heart beat pounding against her chest.

……………………

He could hear her panting, his hand wrapping round her wrist poised above his left ear. Her pulse was pumping beneath his fingers. His face was smeared with her arousal, the tangy fluids coating his lips; she truly tasted as good as she looked.

His leg should be aching but he was oblivious to the pain, her hot sweet pussy was on fire in his mouth. She was wild, bucking against his face as she reached her climax.

He felt her muscles tensing around his ears and just as she was about to cum he pulled away.

She screamed in frustration, a high and painful sound as her fist thumped onto the bed.

'You bastard.'

He crawled over her body, his pray. Face to face her eyes squeezed tight, anger and frustration flowing from her. Her harsh breathless puffs tickling his hair as a bead of sweat trickled down her chest.

'That's not very nice.'

He kissed her, forcing his way into her mouth knowing she could taste herself on his tongue. She moaned. He brought his lips to her ear licking behind the lobe before whispering, 'I'm winning.'

Her eyes snapped open, blazing with fire. Her fingers latched onto his shirt balling into fists as she flung him onto his back swinging her legs over him pinning his body beneath her. She ground her hips against him; his cock was aching fit to burst her hot heat leaking through his jeans he sighed hard and harsh with want for the women above. She grabbed his shirt ripping it open, buttons flying, scattering over the floor as her fingers clawed at his chest, scoring into the skin, her nails working over his nipples until they were as stiff as her own. The mist of desire slowly consuming him, he knew he needed to take control.

She leant forward hands running over his biceps forcing his arms above his head sliding them between the bars of her bed; her hips still grinding against him light and seductive; enticing his body, so desperate to fuck her. His right hand came down to loosen his belt but she snatched it back forcing it up once more.

He could hear her rummaging around, his head nestled between the swell of her breasts, too content to spare a thought as to what's she's up to until he hears an ominous click, it echoes round the room as he falls silent. He tries to move, rattling as he tries to pull his hands through the bars, he's held fast unable to move, hands chained above his head, exposed for her to do what she will and as she pleases.

He'd lost control. She has him right where she wants him….shit.

She's sat firmly on his crotch, unmoving, a smile breaking over her face. 'What was that about you winning?'

'Now Cu…shit' she grinds against him, halting his answer, her giggle teasing his cock to the point where it's painful.

'Tut tut leaving me wanting more, you naughty boy. You want to play that game? Fine let's play.'

Her nimble fingers twisted in his buckle flicking it open with ease, she lowers the zip excruciatingly slow. He's so hard, begging to be released from the denim restraint. She pulls them from his body, tossing them to the floor, belt clattering over the boards.

His erection tented in his boxers, the cotton not holding anything back. She watches for a moment, eyes dark with want, satisfaction burning through them at his reaction to her. She crouches over his groin blowing on his stiff prick, suckling against the material, the liquid heat causing his cock to throb. He groans when she pulls away, hips rising off the bed longing to prolong the contact.

Her hands slide the boxers off, prick springing free into the open air, causing him to sigh with relief. He's spread out naked before her, a sacrifice. She crawls over him settling between his spread legs. Her soft lips begin working there way up the inside of his thighs, coming within an inch of his cock, erection tickled by her hair.

She wraps her fingers round the think shaft, kissing the crown before taking half of him into her mouth her hot saliva swirling round it.

………………………..

She can feel him writhe beneath her, whining and groaning his hips rocking against her mouth desperately trying to force his prick deeper as she swirls her tongue around it. His cock is almost all in her mouth, grunting and groaning, the head scraping the roof of her mouth as she plunges it to the back of her throat.

She loves watching him lose himself, she had wanted to touch and taste him for so long. Her eyes never left his face.

His head came up, eyes locking with her own; drunk with need. They flicked down watching his prick pumping in and out of her mouth. Her sweet lips parted taking him all in, smooth and fast. She sucked harder as she felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers; his erection pulsing between her lips as he neared the edge.

……………………………..

His muscles were screaming, skin soaked in sweat, chains chinking against the metal posts as he thrust himself deeper into her mouth. He couldn't resist, he was going to lose.

She dragged her nail over the silken underside of his balls and just as he felt his muscles begin to spasm, her heat abandoned him.

'NO! NO! NO! get back down there!' his head lifting back from the bed, cuffs clanking as he fought against them desperately wanting to force her head back down onto his aching cock and make her finish the job. She was smiling, triumphant.

'Only fair.'

'Bitch!'

They were face to face, her nose inches from his own, her lips puffed out and pouting.

'Now that's not very nice' she was mocking him, bloody hell was she making him pay.

He watched her, she was grinning a salacious, horny grin that told him it wasn't over. He was done for.

'Let's finish the game to the end shall we?' Her eyes were sparkling with delight, victory was in sight, she could reach for it, House's hands were currently tied down. ''Ride' out to the end.'

She mounted him, holding herself above his straining shaft just touching enough to tease, his erection nestled between her legs the tip resting between the lips of her pussy. A loud groan of frustration broke from his throat he wanted to pull her down, impale her on his cock and fuck her so hard she won't be able to walk but she just watches and waits. She then lifts herself, wrapping her fingers round him guiding him to her entrance, she's so wet. She slides the tip inside her, he's moaning as he tries to thrust up but she has a tight grip, holding him back.

'I like it this way.'

Easing him in and out gently, she rolls her hips causing him to cry out, 'God…Lisa.' Her name escaped, unspoken for years causing the air to change.

She's smiling as she plunges him deep inside, gasping with pleasure, the sensation of being filled overwhelming, her walls expanding around him, adapting to his size, his prick throbbing inside her.

……………………..

He's hard and hungry. She bends forward trying to control the overwhelming sensation of his cock grinding against his clit as she nips along his neck and begins to rock her hips, thrusting onto him fast and deep.

She rises, watching his face, eyes tight shut.

'Watch.' It's an order.

………………………….

She increases the pace, thighs gripping his hips as she rides him. He feels her body begin to shake, maybe there's a chance she'll fall first; his fists curls in the sheets, body tense trying to resist her muscles pulsing around his prick.

'Watch.' Its and order he can't refuse, his head rises from the bed, eyes resting between them watching his cock snuggling in her sweet little box, glistening with her juices as she pumps herself on it, her hand slides between them rubbing herself, teasing her clit as he watches. He can feel his balls tighten as he starts to shake, his head falls back onto the mattress as he feels her breath on his ear, lips resting against him, her breathless whisper, 'give in, let me win, you know you want to.'

He groans, bucking up into her, matching her rhythm, 'you first.'

'I've got you House.' Her muscles contract around him, his gasp only spurring her on, her whimpers and moans in his ear, 'god you're so big, fuck me hard, I want you to come so deep I can taste it.' That's it, he's lost, his cry rings round the room as his final uncontrollable thrust into her sends his cum spurting out in the most powerful climax, his white fluid spilling into her filling ever inch of her hole.

She rises up once more, her hands resting against his chest watching him lost in his high.

'I win.'

With that she thrust herself onto him, fucking hard and deep her muscles shaking as she explodes her climax flooding round him.

Her body collapses, limp, placing a last lingering kiss on his lips. She lifts off of him, swinging her body from the bed, legs still loose. He watches her walk away, wearing nothing but the heels.

He watches her vanish into the bathroom, her head quickly peeping back out a smile firmly planted on her face,

'Oh in case you didn't hear in your moment of passion, game, set, match to me…I won!'

She winks once more, before disappearing into the shower, leaving him chained to the bed.


	15. Consolation

_Hey sorry it took so long, just moved to uni and was left with no computer for a week, it was unbearable! I got it on Friday and have been writing this since...along with getting very drunk along side it. Great fun!_

_This is the last chapter of this story, my first one ever finished and completed :D but don't worry am planning a sequel as we speak, may take a while…needs serious planning and original smut ideas in place before I write it but it should be up once falling star is complete! _

_Please review...last chap so last chance and it would make me feel so very happy to return to many reviews after my first day of lectures tomorrow…I haven't done any work in 3 months and now its over….its so sad ,(_

_Reviewers:_

_House addiction: ok this is the end, I have given you more smut to keep you going but don't worry I am planning a sequel. I will focus on falling star get that out the way and then hopefully a sequel should be up but writing two fics at the same time was no laughing matter!_

_Vipercharmed: Thank you for saying I'm a good writer…shock is a good thing right? I don't know where you told me to post it...dam always wipes www. Addresses out._

_Schokolade: I noticed the tense bit too...it was really annoying me I just couldn't get it right, for some reason it just flew out of my head, so I posted it…you got the drift. Yay it was hot! And of course Cuddy had to win; girls always come out on top. I was so worried about my houddy smut and how it would be received but by the looks of things lol it's going down well!_

_Naiveeve: hmmm a regular appointment...interesting title for a fic. That is going into my House fic titles as one to be remembered for future reference. Had to have the heels and hand cuffs...the shagging shoes are well known and House had to be put in his place for once!_

_Luv2Luv-hugh: BLUSHING….tee hee we've had a discussion about that one. I haven't had a chance to talk to you tonight...abandoning me for your mother, hmmm? Where's the loyalty I ask you? So I wrote this instead! Had to do something houddy orientated with my evening._

_Runningismyhigh: I love detail, I am a detail addict but I don't want to add too much because that takes it away from you imagination and allowing you imagination to run wild is the fun part :D but looks like I did an ok job of the last chapter hope you like this one too!_

_Henry Monroe: An epilogue…there is going to be a whole sequel...can't leave my first fic it is my baby. Write it to the end, continue with all things bright and houddyful :D_

_Rogue Butterfly: Hmm out of the handcuffs huh? Why didn't I think of that idea…you're the reason for extra smut putting that interesting theory into my tiny mind…I couldn't help but run with it :D so thank you!_

_Chromo26: House revenge? Getting his own back? No would he do that…he's a good loser right? Right? I couldn't help but write a new chap. would love to receive more reviews though...they make me happy :D_

_Toby Love: sorry it took so long…but here's your smut:D_

_Eac-dudetet: lol good I'm pleased you thought so!_

…………………………..

**Consolation**

Her hands slowly slid over her body, the froth sliding over her shoulders, running over her curves as the waterfall of water whipped it away.

She ached, shifting from side to side aggravating them, stirring memories of what had just passed and who was currently sprawled over her bed, naked. She smiled, satisfied and sated, she'd had him and he was good as she'd imagined, hard and fast, driving her over the edge with each thrust, jolts of ecstasy running through her veins as his long hard shaft stroked the right places inside her.

Trust house to be the best at everything he did even when he was at somewhat of a disadvantage, images of the cuffs fastened round his wrists, the look of shock, present for a second, only to drain away to be replaced by lust as he watch her crouch over him, she loved his face as he watched her, loved the taste of him, the feel of him, his voice as he came, calling her name as they crashed over the edge even the memory made her tingle.

She clicked the water off, cold air closing in, wrapping the towel round her, covering her frame. She studied herself in the mirror as the mist cleared; eyes wide and sparkling, skin peppered with small scratches and bruises from his administrations and their battle for control. She padded from the room, wet hair sticking to her shoulders, droplets of cool water trickling down her spine.

She sighed, time to release him, set the wild animal free, although she did like him in her control, at her beck and call but she couldn't keep him there forever…could she?

She froze,

'Shit,' obviously not, he'd gone, and so had the handcuffs.

………… moments before……….

He'd been abandoned, lying there, exposed. She'd left him and he could do nothing but watch and wait. He shifted, she'd been in control and much as he'd love the sight of her writhing above him, she was in control of him way too often for his liking; it was time for the tables to turn, time to be on top. He started wriggling, in her hurry to fasten the cuffs she had left one loose, he squeezed his fingers together, narrowing his hand and with a few tugs and jiggles his hand came free. He rolled to the side; remaining cuff holding his arm in place, the free one flicked the draw open. Rummaging around it he withdrew many articles of interest in a variety of vibrant colors and luxurious materials which he allowed to slip through his fingers in a moment of indulgence before he returned to the search and withdrew what he required, sliding the key in the lock, he heard it click and pulled the other wrist free.

Light bruises had already started to show from when he'd struggled, desperately trying to touch her, hold her as she rode him. He had wanted to run his hands all over her body, and she had denied him this pleasure, well he'd lost, time for his consolation prize, and it was currently soaping itself in the next room.

He pulled his boxers on, stumbling from the room as quietly as he could. He was confronted with a sea of mist, a dark figure standing alone in amongst the fluffy white. He watched for a moment as she became clearer, hands gliding over her body, soap sliding over her breasts, head thrown back, a sheet of dark hair, smooth from the water, a stark contrast to the pale tone of her skin.

She shimmered in the light, skin taught and toned, just the sight of her naked frame standing inches from him was enough to stimulate him below the waist line. He desperately wanted to join her, force her against the cold tiles and have his way with her there and then, crying out his name in his ear, begging for more as the hot water crashed around them; but he couldn't, his leg wouldn't support both there weight the pain would see to that. He saw her shut the water off, steam beginning to clear; he fled from the room before she saw him. A plan had come to mind….time to put it into action.

………………..

She quickly stepped over to the bed, flinging back the covers as though he would be hiding beneath them. No house, no cuffs. Why would he take them? A reminder? She wouldn't put it past him to put them up on his wall or worse start flinging them round the hospital with a note attached…who do these belong too?

She felt a stab of sadness at the fact that he'd gone, that was it, game over, back to the mundane routine of PPTH, nothing to keep her on her toes apart from House's usual antics and any snide comments referring to what had recently past, but she could handle them, only she would know the truth no one else would believe him. But the cuffs? Her head was working through his motives, each one as unlikely as the next.

She was distracted from her musing; she heard something, didn't she? Lifting her head slightly to survey the room, they fell upon a pair of trousers, House definitely required those if he'd left, thoughts shot into her head as panic flooded through her, but was stopped short as she was flattened face down into the pile of pillows. Shit. A heavy weight was pinning her down. The feeling of strong hands, running over her smooth skin as her arms were forced over her head and she was rolled onto her back, the weight now snuggled between her legs, holding her down; blue on blue. House was looming over her; her legs splayed either side of his frame, his eyes glimmering with triumph. He had her, right where he wanted. She was lost in his expression, one she'd never seen and which she'd wished for over many years, the mixture of lust and desire, need and want, that she didn't hear the click, so gentle, as he fastened them around her, she remained oblivious.

House rose from her, leaving her cold, lines of flesh exposed; the creamy white expanse of her left thigh as the towel had given up ground; however her dignity was still in tack, if you could call being forced onto your back dignified.

She frowned confused, why would he pin her down only to release her again? She moved to rearrange herself only to fall back as her arms battled against each other, straining apart as a chain forced them together. She struggled against them for a moment, only to fall back against the pillows in defeat, the chains held fast, feeling herself fight against it just set the thought in motion, her and House, fighting, pulling apart only to be drawn together by an invisible force, joining them together in one of the most fantastic fucks she'd ever had. Even though the force was visible this time she would go with it, after all if he took it too far she would say no.

She could say no to House, even if he was currently standing before her, proud, strong and gorgeous watching as she admit defeat, the lean lines of his toned body, chest sprinkled with the lightest dusting of hair which only moments before she had been running her fingers through, light scratches over his skin where she had dragged her nails over his chest as she came.

She didn't know what game he was playing but he wasn't going to win.

She wriggled, forcing herself upright as she balanced on her elbows, bouncing herself forwards until the momentum was enough to sit up. House, obviously enjoying the view, watched as she bounced before him, face set with satisfaction, eyes never leaving her own.

The towel slid down her body, pooling in her lap. Naked from the waist up, there was nothing she could do. She lifted her head in defiance, glaring at him as she watched his eyes rove over her body, drinking her in, pearly white flesh exposed before him, the darken shade of his eyes sent shivers through her, stimulating her senses, even with the absence of touch, he only needed to look at her, lust shimmering in his eyes, for her to want him.

The shake of her body as her senses over rode her gave her need away, her eyes fell to the floor, as his eyebrow rose, mouth curling as he realised he was having an effect without touching, the desire she thought had been sated rose with a vengeance but she refused to let it show, holding her head high, confident.

He wasn't going to make her feel uncomfortable and she wasn't going to let the waves of lust drown her once more, even as she felt it begin to pool between her thighs, she shifted slightly trying to relieve the pressure that was beginning to build, he just watched, reading her, smile growing as he saw her become more and more uncomfortable, and desperate.

She shook her head, trying to dislodge any lingering thoughts and images of their previous encounter, they were only causing her lose control faster, she wanted him more than ever, now knowing what she was missing, dying for more the longer she remained still, she desperately tried to remain cool, douse the flames licking her skin, making it burn. She refused to let him indulge in his voyeuristic pleasure, forcing her eyes to meet his own,

'You know it's rude to stare.'

If possible his smile widened, 'it's rude to leave people chained up when there cold and naked, however that didn't seem to stop you, but don't worry I will be warming myself up soon.' He stepped forward.

'Yeah well I'm cold, naked and wet and it doesn't seem to have stopped you either.' Her head lifted as she watched him looming over her.

'Wet already?' his eyebrows jigged up and down, 'I am that good.'

She laughed, it was forced, harsh and breathless, 'not likely, your ok but I've had better.' Not true, he was the best shag she'd ever had, blotting her vision with stars as he forced her mind into places she'd never seen, drawing sensations she'd had never experienced, sending them flooding through her body. She was lying…and he knew it.

His head tilted, surveying her, a knowing glint in his eye, 'well I obviously wasn't on top form, being tied up can do that to a person, why don't I show you what I can really do? Repeat it until I get it right, fuck you over and over again until it's perfect.'

The words falling from his mouth sent desire coursing through her, her mind on fire with images of House shagging her in as many ways as possible, hard and fast, slow and teasing, the groans echoing in her mind, the sex was already perfect, it could only get better and her body was dying for more, her mind had other ideas.

'Come on,' his fingers wrapped round the chain linking the cuffs and yanked her upright, towel falling to the floor with a thud.

'House!' she stooped to the floor in an attempt to retrieve it only to be stopped by a harsh tug forcing her up.

'Oh no!' he was shaking his head, his body inches from her own, 'I've got you, you do as I say.'

She scoffed, turning her head away, hiding from the piercing blue currently scanning her body, drinking her in as she stood naked before him, 'I'm not going to stand here with nothing on while you get your perverted kicks and stare at my rack.'

'And what a beautiful rack it is too,' he allowed his fingers to trace a line between the swell of her breasts.

Her skin tingled beneath his fingers, tickling over her flesh sending shivers through her, jolts of desire shooting from his fingertips firing through her body. The calm sated feeling washing away only to be replaced by waves of want crashing over her just his fingers could set her senses on fire; she had to resist him, he was playing with her, his own little game and right now he was winning her over, he was like a drug, she wanted more, needed more and wouldn't relax until she had him again but she couldn't, the worse thing for an addict was too give them the drug but right now her fix was being waved under her nose.

'I'm not doing it.'

She jerked away from his touch only to have him force her body flush against his own. Right hand sliding over the globe of one cheek of her ass, squeezing it lightly as his hot breath panted into her ear,

'You don't have a choice.'

She tried to pull away, 'oh no once was enough.'

'Liar, you want more,' his fingertips were now dancing over her spine, she could feel herself curving beneath his touch, her head clouding over as she tried to fight against him.

'Game over, I win! Don't be a bad loser,' she was trying to hit low, sting him hard enough to make him release her and leave. The sex was a one off thing, part of a game, this had nothing to do with rules, no reason except for the fact they both wanted it, once was ok twice was a pattern, a habit, a need and she couldn't, wouldn't need him.

He giggled into her ear, unflinching against her accusation, 'I'm not bad at anything,' his smug tone only served to drive her higher, reverberating through her body, seducing her senses turning her on beyond belief with only the lightest of touches, his forehead coming to rest against her own, lips barely touching hers as he spoke, 'besides, I want my consolation prize.'

'What's that?' She knew the excitement was evident in her voice, anticipation flaring up, this was still part of the game, if she told herself that she could give in but she wouldn't, yet, she wanted to hear him say it, the words of desire leave his lips, tell her what he wanted, tell her he wanted her.

'You, you're mine.'

'Yours?' her head pulled back, smiling, teasing him, his expression matching her own.

'Yes,' his hand curled behind her neck, sliding beneath the curls pulling her head forward, 'mine,' there lips crashed together, hands roving over he naked body as she pulled him too her, wanting to drown in him, losing her self in the kiss, tongues twirling together, sucking and nipping, harsh heavy breaths as there mouths worked over one another, her eyes tight shut as she drowned in her desire for him, the mist clouding her once more, he wanted her, she wanted him, desperate to feel him, his touch, his kiss, his fingers playing over her, the constant pounding between her legs as he drove her higher.

His lips left hers, she panted in his ears as he allowed his mouth to trail over her skin, her back bending to his will. He abandoned her body, causing her to whine from loss of contact, curling even deeper against him, trying to prolong the tender touch of his lips, he flicked his head back, looking at her from beneath hooded eyes, a smirk rested firmly on his face, his voice rumbling through her, 'and you have to do exactly what I say.'

She snapped out of it, trying to pull away, his arms wrapped round her, squeezing tighter holding her in place. She shook her head, 'no I don't!' her nervous laugh, disbelief tainted with fear, edged with excitement of what was to come, want emanating from his fingertips as they slowly slid lower.

'You're forgetting,' he tugged at the cuffs pulling her off balance so she crashed against him, fingers splayed over his chest as she tried to steady herself on already desire weakened legs. 'And,' his fingers slid over her ass, 'I know exactly which buttons to press.'

His hand slid between her thighs, her gasp was muffled against his shoulder as he managed to turn her on with the lightest of touches.

'See,' his voice was satisfied, pleased with her response, her reaction to him, his effect on her, as he forced her thighs apart, parting the folds between her legs, fingertips circling her clit.

Her groan turned into a squeal of annoyance as his fingers abandoned her once more, it was stalled when he tugged her forward, stumbling, maintaining her balance as she followed him down the hall, so desperate to be touched she'd do anything.

Entering a room to the left, he flung her forward, her body crashing over her desk; face down, ass waving at him, tempting and teasing, his property, she was all his.

She tried to wiggle, weak resistance only increasing his level of lust, his hard chest pressing against her back as he leaned over her, hard cock nestled between her thighs hand resting against the chain holding her down.

She ground against him, his moan into her ear escalating her frenzy, her breathing heavy and fast as she felt his hand slip between her legs once more, fingers sliding inside her, hot and wet, coating his fingers as he worked them in and out of her, little squeaks emanating from the back of her throat as he plunged them in deeper, her teeth latching onto her arm resisting the sensation as he continued to rub, working her higher with each stroke.

She could feel the pressure mounting, a cry of frustration escaped as she felt his fingers slip away, she was left for mere seconds before she felt his hard prick glide over her briefly before sliding inside pumping it hard and deep as he fucked her from behind. His breath panted in her ear as she gripped onto the desk, forcing herself back against him, hips rocking in time with his thrusts.

His hand rested between her legs, forcing himself deeper inside, her voice crying out his name as she came closer to the edge, he dragged his fingertips over her stiff bud, her body writhing beneath him, his pace increasing as he felt her muscles contract around his hard shaft.

The pressure was un-bearable, lost in her own frenzy as he pounded into her, his harsh whispers into her ear barely entered her thoughts so lost in the sensation of him inside her,

'come on Lisa, come for me, I want to feel you shake, feel you quiver beneath my fingers, god I've wanted you for so long, I want to make you mine,' he was growling into her ear, his voice deep and breathless.

'Nnnrgh…Harder…faster…just more!' her head was thrown back against her shoulders, eyes tight shut,

His fingers worked harder against her clit, cock pounding in and out with increased speed; they were both so close, an explosion of noise, simultaneous cries echoing out as she exploded round him feeling his cum surge into her.

He collapsed, holding her against the desk, weak and limp, trying to catch his breath, deep gasps as the cold air flooded his lungs. He rose, she remained, chest down, arms still chained above her head.

He pulled his boxers back up, fingers massaging his thigh trying to lessen the throbbing, pain flickering over his expression in brief bursts.

He limped away, leaving her sprawled, naked, returning moments later, cleaning her, and unlocking the cuffs, slipping them from her wrists. Light bruises were already starting to show, a colourful reminder of the night's events.

She lifted herself up, legs like jelly, wobbling forward as she allowed House to drag her into the shower. Frothing his hands he allowed them to slide over her, caressing her breasts, placing tentative kisses over her skin as his hand slipped between her legs washing him away.

She allowed her hands to run over his broad shoulders sliding up his neck, pulling him forward, placing a soft, lingering kiss against his lips.

She winked as she walked out, 'best game I've ever played.'

………………..

His eyes watched her as she wandered from the room, robe wrapped round her, laughter floating in from her bedroom until it softened and she fell silent.

……………………..

She slid between the covers, head falling heavy against the pillows, eyes shut as a post coital haze engulfed her, dragging her into a deep slumber.

…………………………

Sunlight coated her body, golden circles darting round her room. Her eyes adjusted to the light, ears adapting to the quiet. The house was empty, she had expected it to be, it had been a game, she knew that, still she found herself wishing that night had never come to an end.

Stumbling from her bed, aching, legs screaming in protest.

She wrapped her fluffy gown around her, abandoned on the floor from the previous night. The pearly white in contrast with the dark curls cascading round her face, she flung them over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

Once coffee was clasped in her hands, she allowed her thoughts to flow freely, memories she wished to keep for ever floating through the walls of her mind; his smile, his touch, the way he felt beneath her, over her, in her, she never wanted to forget.

The chime from the clock disturbed her, bringing her back with a bump. Mind a blur as she got ready for work, a constant stream of colours, clothes covering the physical evidence left from the night before.

She ran through the house, teetering on her heels. As she grabbed her keys, she halted, a piece of paper slowly fluttering to the floor. She stooped; paper held firmly between her fingertips as she lifted it to her face, his scrawl peppered the page with one simple and rather interesting question,

_Any chance of a re-match? _

………………….

He was limping through the deserted halls of PPTH, stagger more pronounced than usual after his late night adventure, a smile alight on his face. It was doused as he wondered passed Wilson's office, he had a feeling his friend would sense the change and he had no desire to share his experience at the moment, if ever. He wanted to keep the images and memories to himself, keep her to himself, after all she was his and that was how he wanted it to be and how he intended to keep it…he hoped.

His fear of Wilson was un-required; the Oncologist's attention was obviously elsewhere as House's gaze fell upon the blond he'd seen roaming round the hospital with increasing frequency. She was currently perched on the edge of Wilson's desk, lost in conversation. He and Lindsey were happy and for once House was happy for them, she was easier to handle than the last three that was for sure and as far as he was concerned that was all that mattered. Now he could host the games at Wilson's house rather than his own and make use of his rather wonderful TV, no point in having the equipment if it was never put top good use and good house keeping programs, in House's opinion was pointless, hopefully Lindsey thought so too.

The conference room was empty, ducklings absent, clinic or patient he didn't care. He flopped into his chair, reclining behind his desk, feet up, ball between his fingers, his thoughts returning the previous expression to his face.

He heard her, before he saw her. The tell tale click echoing down the halls. His door swung open, dark hair pulled back, blue eyes sparkling in his direction, his smirk spreading over his face, he'd seen her naked.

She was silent, slamming a file on the desk in front of him and turning to leave, professional aura emanating from her, face not giving anything away.

'Patient I want you to have a look at.'

'What's in it for me?'

She looked over her shoulder, face still blank, 'a job.'

'What job?' he was curious, desperate to know what she was proposing.

'Keeping the one you currently have.' She smiled, knowing she'd won, spun on her heel and walked from the room without a backward glance.

House frowned, no fair, shagging the boss was meant to have perks wasn't it? He would see to that later.

He flipped the file open. Scanning it quickly, taking in the necessary information, his eyes fell on the paper pinned to the top.

Cuddy's neat curly writing sprawled across it, a note nearly as short as his own, but much more exciting,

_Let the games commence, round one my house 8:00 see you then. X_

He looked up, blue on blue, she was watching him, waiting, nurses mulling around unknowing of what had passed between them.

He nodded, relief spread over her face, a smile blooming over it, a brief nod back, a subtle wink and she walked away down the hall, head held high.

He laid back, arms resting behind his head. He'd found his perk, cases were going to be easier to handle if he was receiving that in return. He let out a contented sigh.

This was going to be fun.

The End :D

……………………………….

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You gave me the confidence to finish my first fic and start a few more. I also met luv2luv-hugh through this story so big grin from me :D. i'm going to miss it! hope to hear from you all when I write the sequel!


End file.
